New Saiyajin
by Pan1
Summary: This is a TP fic where Pan was raised by Saiyajins, Gohan didn't know she existed and is not with Videl read to find out why Pan comes back when she is older to meet her family.
1. Spar to the Death?

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z. If you sue me… you will get nothing! So just don't sue me.

New Saiyajin 

(S.T.) = 

Saiyajin Tongue

****

Chapter 1

Spar to the death?

Pan felt a sprinkle roll down her arm, her tail bristled and she shivered. She looked up as she walked, and it began to pour. She saw people hurry into stores, or open umbrellas. Normally Pan would have taken an umbrella from someone, but she just didn't care. She just walked on; she passed a mechanic store and saw a young man walk out. He had lavender hair, blue eyes, and a nice suit on. Her eyes met his and she clenched her teeth raping her tail around her waist. She walked a few more feet then the rain stopped, well she thought it did. She felt someone near and looked up to see those blue eyes. 

"You going somewhere? Need a lift?" The kind man asked. 

Pan sensed his power, and knew he wasn't human. 

"I have nowhere to go." Pan said with clenched teeth. 

She then walked on. The man ran up to her, 

"Well come on, I'm starving and freezing, you can come to my place." The man offered, "My car's right over there." 

He pointed to a red car on the side of the road. Pan walked to the car and waited, the young man opened the door and she got in. The man got in on the other side and turned the heat up, 

"I'm Trunks, O-namae wa nan esu ka?" Trunks asked. 

Pan shot him a look telling him not to expect an apology or thanks, 

"Pan." She mumbled. 

She then took a look at the car, it was nice and cozy, and she was already warm. 

"Well, Pan, hajumemashite." Trunks said taking off. "I just live about fifteen minuets away so we'll be there soon." 

"Whatever." Pan said in a low voice. 

She made a low growl sound, 

"Honto? Gomen I didn't here you." Trunks said thinking she had said something to him. 

"Nothing." Pan barked. 

"Well I want to tell you, my tousan doesn't like having visitors, so don't be upset if he yells at you." Trunks said. 

Pan looked at him sideways, 

"Who's your tousan?" She asked. 

"His name is Vegeta, but he won't bother you unless he thinks you're a threat." Trunks said. 

"Why did you take me in? I _could_ be a threat." Pan said, she raised her power level to make her point. 

"Why not?" Trunks said, his voice shaky, "So... who are your parents?" Trunks asked. 

"My kasan was Videl, and my tousan... well you know my tousan... quite well I'm sure, his name is Gohan." Pan said. 

She powered up more and revealed her tail. Trunks slammed on his breaks. Pan smirked, 

"Oh, gomen, did I say something wrong?" Pan asked, a bit sarcastically. 

She felt Trunks' ki rise, he about went Super Sayjin, Pan's smirk widened, 

"Well you do have a temper, just like your tousan." Pan said. 

Trunks looked bewildered, 

"How... How do you know my tousan? I've never met you." Trunks asked. "And why didn't Gohan say something?" 

"That's because I was put up for adoption as soon as I was born. My kasan didn't want me, afraid she would die while caring for me, and my tousan thought my mother had a miscarriage from her cancer." Pan said, "I still have my tail because my kasan told the adoption center never to cut it off, so if I found my tousan I could prove I was his." 

Trunks starred at Pan in disbelief. She took this as a 'Go-on' look and continued, 

"I was adopted when I was two, by a sayjin, his name was Brenocat. Him, and a few others raised me, they began to train me once I was three and I grew up in a space ship." Pan continued, "Our ship would go around earth every few years, and when Buu showed up..." Pan smirked, "Well me, my tousans, and kasan were there. That is when I saw my tousan for the first time. But my adoptive family never told me about him until after that trip, then... I was three, now... I'm eighteen. After that day, I came back regularly to watch my tousan, I would watch him as he studied and when he got married..." Pan clenched her teeth, "I was enraged, that was when I first went Super Sayjin level 2. See I was a Super Sayjin at five." Pan said. 

Trunks gasped, but he couldn't say anything. 

"Surprised?" Pan said with a smirk. 

Trunks' face went pale; he started the car back up and drove the rest of the way home silent. They came to Capsule Corp. and Trunks turned the car off. He calmed down, and his color came back, 

"Well, here we are. My tousan is still training, but my kasan is in the kitchen." Trunks said still a little shaken. 

He grabbed Pan's hand and dragged her to the kitchen. Pan yanked her hand out of Trunks' and crossed her arms. 

"Hi Trunks." Bulma said. 

"Hey, kasan. This is Pan, Pan this is Bulma." Trunks said. 

Pan kept her straight face, but forced herself to say hi. Bulma smiled sweetly, 

"Trunks, why don't you take Pan up to see Bra. I'm sure she'd love to take a shower." Bulma said. 

Pan smirked, _That's a nice way to say, you stink. _

"Right, Pan follow me." Trunks said, he turned and walked up the stairs. 

Pan followed him up and they stopped in front of a door. Trunks banged on the door and a young woman opened the door. 

"What?!" Bra said in an annoyed tone. 

"Bra, this is Pan. Pan this is Bra." Trunks said. 

Bra leaned to the side to see Pan, 

"Oh, new onna no ko?" Bra asked. 

"Iie!" Trunks said. 

Pan clenched her teeth. 

"Whatever," Bra said. 

She pushed Trunks back, grabbed Pan's arm and pulled her inside. She shut the door on Trunks then turned back to Pan. 

"So, you're not Trunks' new onna no ko, or was he lying?" Bra asked. 

Pan just starred at Bra, 

"Not much of a talker I see." Bra said, she showed Pan to the bathroom, "There is a robe on the back of the door, I'll get you some clothes." Bra said. 

Pan closed the bathroom door and turned the shower on.

Bra opened her closet and grabbed a mini black skirt, a red, belly showing, tank top, and her red sandals, then set them on the bed.

Pan let the steaming water warm her. She took a rag and some soap and gently washed her black tail. She finished up then turned the water off. She powered up a little to dry off then put the robe on, _Oh, you **Have GOT **to be kidding me!! PINK!! _Pan thought, with a roll of her eyes. "Hey Pan! There is a blow dryer under the sink." Bra yelled. Pan took out the blow dryer and dried her slightly wet hair.

Pan stepped out of the bathroom with a scowl on her face, Bra chuckled, and she handed Pan the cloths, 

"Here, put these on." Bra said. 

Pan grabbed the clothes, 

"You're kidding right?" Pan said, looking down at the skirt, "There's not even a whole for my tail." 

Bra grabbed the skirt, then some scissors. She cut a whole in the skirt then handed it back to Pan. 

"Heh, I am not wearing these." Pan said. 

"Oh, come on, just try them on. You can't eat in that robe, my kasan won't let you." Bra said. 

Pan rolled her eyes and walked back into the bathroom. She put the clothes on then wrapped her tail around her waist. She looked at the shoes and snickered, _No Way! _She thought. She picked the shoes up then opened the door. 

"Put the shoes on, I can't just visualize you with them on." Bra said, crossing her arms. 

Pan clenched her teeth then put the shoes on. Bra smiled, 

"You look great, now lets fix your hair and put some make-up on you." Bra said grabbing Pan's arm, Pan paled. _Was this girl nuts?!_

Trunks sat down at the table and grabbed the stack of papers, 

"What's this?" He asked. 

"That is from the Cernobias, they finally agreed to close the deal." Bulma said. 

"Great!" Trunks began to read the papers. 

"Hold still." Bra said. 

"What are you doing to me?" Pan barked. 

"Nothing, just hold still." Bra said. 

Pan crossed her arms and growled. Bra finished, then turned the chair so Pan could look at herself in the mirror, 

"Ah! What did you do to watashi?!" Pan yelled jumping up, "You turned wtashi into a onna no ko!" 

Pan turned to Bra. 

"Yeah, but you look great. Trunks is gonna flip." Bra said with a smirk. 

Pan walked out of the bathroom to look at her in a body mirror. 

"See you look great." Bra said. 

"Whatever." Pan said. _I hate this, dresses? Ugh, why did they ever bother making them?_

"Come on lets go to the kitchen." Bra opened her door, then closed it. "Uh, oh. It's my tousan. Um... hid your tail." Bra said. 

"Honto?" Pan said.

"Put your tail up against the back of your leg." Bra said. 

Pan did that, then followed Bra out the door. They were almost to the stairs when, 

"Bra!" Vegeta yelled. 

"Ugh!" Bra complained. 

She walked over to the door, 

"Honto?" She asked. 

"Hand me a towel." Vegeta said. 

Vegeta looked at Pan for a moment then took the towel and closed the door. 

"Ok, let's go." Bra said. 

The two walked into the kitchen and Pan sat next to Trunks. 

"Wow, you look great." Trunks said with a sweet smile. 

Pan glared at him, then at Bra, who smirked. 

"Whatever." Pan said. 

Bulma turned around and set a bowl of hamburger on the table. 

"What we havin?" Bra asked. 

"Tacos." Bulma answered. 

Pan smirked, she felt like hunting for a deer. 

"Bra, be a sweet heart and go get your tousan." Bulma said with a smile. 

Bra chuckled, 

"Sure thing." She said, then ran up stairs. 

"So, Pan. Where's your parents? Or were you an orphan?" Bulma asked. 

"Kasan!" Trunks said. 

Bulma smiled, 

"I'm just asking Trunks." Bulma said. 

"Well you most likely know my tousan, and possibly my kasan." Pan said smirking at Trunks, "My tousan is Gohan, and my kasan was Videl." Pan said just as Vegeta walked in. 

Vegeta flared with anger. Pan turned in her chair and leaned against the table, resting her head on her fist. 

"So... Veggie, surprised to see another Sayjin?" Pan said with a laugh. 

Vegeta clenched his teeth, 

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I just told them and I'm sure you heard watashi." Pan said, in the Sayjin Tongue, (S.T.). 

"You... can't be, they never said anything." Vegeta said, (S.T.). 

Pan stood up and walked over to Vegeta, 

"Oh, please Vegeta!! Gohan would never tell you anyway. So how would you know?!" Pan yelled, (S.T.). 

Vegeta powered up in anger. Trunks and Bra looked at each other in confusion. Pan smirked,

"Ha! Not in the house Veggie." Pan teased (S.T).

"You want to fight?! I'll tell you this, you will regret it!" Vegeta said, (S.T.) he walked to the front door and flew off. 

Pan smirked; she kicked off her shoes and walked to the front door. 

"Pan! Where are you going?" Trunks yelled. 

Pan jumped in the air and flew off towards Vegeta. Trunks sighed and looked at Bra, 

"I guess we should follow them." Trunks said. 

Bra nodded in agreement. 

"We'll be back soon." Bra said to Bulma, then the two took off.

Pan landed on a small Island with Vegeta, in Super Sayjin, in front of her. She smirked, 

"You sure you want to do this?" Pan asked.

"Heh, if you think you're going to walk away from this, you're wrong." Vegeta said.

Pan scowled,

"Ah!!!" Pan screamed and went Super Sayjin.

Pan saw Vegeta flinch, Pan smirked and Vegeta lunged at her.

Trunks and Bra arrived just as Vegeta lunged at Pan. Bra gasped, 

"She's going to ruin her hair!" Bra yelled. 

Trunks jerked his head, 

"Bra!! Father is trying to kill Pan and all you can think about is her blasted hair!!!" Trunks yelled.

"Well you didn't spend twenty minuets working on it!" Bra yelled.

Vegeta clenched his teeth; _She's good, she has predicted all of my moves!_ Vegeta thought. Pan smirked, 

"Getting tired yet, Veggie?" Pan asked.

"Ha! I'm just getting started!" Vegeta yelled, he powered up to Super Sayjin 2.

"As am I." Pan said, she also powered up the Super Sayjin 2.

Vegeta scowled, _Blast! She can go Super Sayjin 2!_ Vegeta thought, he then lunged at Pan again. Pan pulled her hands to her side,

"Ka...me...ha...me...ha!!!" Pan yelled, the powerful blast left her hand.

Pan quickly flew around the blast and kicked Vegeta's side. Vegeta fell to his knees and the blast hit him.

"Not bad for, one of Kakkarrot's brat's!" Vegeta yelled. 

Pan clenched her teeth and her power rose. She screamed, and went Super Sayjin 3. She lunged at a stunned Vegeta and began to punch him.

"This'll teach you to talk about my family that way!!!" Pan yelled. 

Vegeta tried to block Pan's moves but wasn't fast enough. _How, could she be stronger than me?! _Vegeta thought, bewildered. 

"You see Vegeta, you haven't reached Super Sayjin 3 yet. So now... I have the upper hand!!" Pan yelled.

Pan's fist connected with Vegeta's face and he flew backwards on his back. 

"Pan! Stop!" Bra yelled.

Pan shot a ki blast at him then flew over to him again. When he didn't get up Pan smirked, she picked him up and pulled his face to hers. Vegeta opened an eye and growled,

"Now you see," Pan said, "That it is a mistake to mess with me and my family. You are just lucky that your daughter is here, or you'd be dead."

Pan dropped Vegeta and stood. Bra ran to Vegeta and picked him up, 

"How could you?! You could have killed him!" Bra yelled.

"Hey! Don't yell at me! He was the one that asked to fight!" Pan yelled.

"I heard no such thing!" Bra yelled back.

"That's because you don't know the Sayjin Language! Heh, He deserved everything he got!" Pan yelled, she crossed her arms and Bra flew off.

When Bra was out of sight, Pan drooped to the ground and out of Super Sayjin 3. She put her hands on the ground to brace her and breathed deeply. 

"You ok?" came Trunks' voice.

Pan shot her head up; she couldn't focus on anything.

"I'm fine! Why?" Pan snapped.

Trunks walked over to her, 

"Well you just about killed my father, and you look a bit worn out." Trunks said.

"I'm fine!" Pan yelled.

Pan forced her to stand, but she passed out. Trunks caught her before she hit the ground. He picked her up and flew off towards Capsule Corp. Pan's clothes were ripped, and she had cuts and bruises all over. Her tail curled around Trunks' Forearm for protection and Pan's body stiffened. _She doesn't even relax when asleep._ Trunks shook his head. He looked at Pan's face, she had one strand of hair in her face, and a big cut on her left cheek. Trunks felt a tear roll down his cheek, but the wind blew it away, _Why am I crying?! I hardly know this girl! _Trunks thought.

Bra walked past the kitchen and headed to the lab. 

"Ah! What happened?" Bulma shrieked, she stood and followed Bra into the lab.

"Pan beat him." Bra said with a scowl.

"Well it serves him right! He started it." Bulma said, "Put him in one of the tanks."

Bra nodded and put Vegeta in the nearest tank.

Trunks opened the front door and walked into the lab. 

"Kasan, would you get Pan some cloths? For when she comes out of the tank." Trunks asked.

"Are you nuts! She about killed tousan and you want to revive her?!" Bra yelled.

"She did what she had to." Trunks said, putting Pan in a tank.

"Sure." Bulma whispered.

"Kasan! You're going to let him heal her?!" Bra asked.

"Your tousan was the one who started this. And now... I'm going to finish it." Bulma said, "Trunks, when Pan is healed I want you to take her to meet Gohan, Jami, and Videl." 

"Jami isn't Pan's kasan. Do you think Jami will trust her?" Trunks asked. 

"Iie, she wont. But Pan deserves to meet her tousan." Bulma said.

Trunks nodded,

"I can't believe this!" Bra said, throwing her arms in the air.

Bra sat in a chair and Bulma left to find Pan some clothes. Bra glared at Trunks,

"Look! Pan did what she did to protect herself! You shouldn't be so mad at her." Trunks said.

"Not be mad?!!! She nearly killed him!!! She could have stopped but didn't!!!" Bra yelled.

Trunks rolled his eyes and sat down in front of Pan. Pan's hair had floated up above her head, and her scraps of clothes were waving.

__

I thought Vegeta would be stronger than that. Why did Trunks take me, Where am I!! I can't see anything!!! Ah!!!! Have they tied me up?! Why am I so cold? **Pan breathed deeply and quickly.**

Trunks noticed Pan's heart rate and brain waves were running wild. He stood and got near the glass, "Pan, calm down, you're in a regeneration tank." Trunks said. He looked at the Heart and Brain waves again; they were now steadily dropping.

Pan had heard Trunks and tried to relax, but she was still confused, _Why would they heal me? _

I can't believe she beat me!! Blasted Kakkarrot!! I'm the Prince of all Sayjins and I got beaten by an eighteen year old sayjin!! She is really good; I shall make her explain herself then we will get started. 

The next hour seemed like it was never going to end, to both Bra and Trunks. But finally Pan's tank signaled that is was finished and was going to drain. Pan had wanted to just blast the latch, but figured she had done enough to this family. When the latch was opened she stepped out dripping wet; she powered up a little to dry herself off. 

"Do you have any clothes I could change into?" Pan asked turning to Trunks. 

"My kasan went to go get some, she's in the kitchen." Trunks said.

Pan nodded, then went into the kitchen, 

"Hello, Pan. You feeling better?" Bulma asked, a small amount of anger and afraid in her voice.

"Hai, Trunks said you had some clothes for me?" Pan said.

"Oh, yes, they are on your bed. Up the stairs, to the right, second door you come to on your left." Bulma said with a sigh and a smile.

Pan nodded,

"I wasn't trying to kill him… and I'm not going to hurt you or anyone else." Pan said to Bulma.

"I believe you… and gomen nasai for my daughters attitude." Bulma answered smiling again.

Pan smirked and walked to the stairs,

"You need to learn to say, Arigato." Bulma said.

"Arigato." Pan said, she swayed her tail a bit.

Bulma smiled at her, and Pan walked up the stairs and to the right. She looked to the left and opened the second door she came to. The room was huge; it had three dressers, a bathroom, a desk, four shelves full of books, and a king-sized bed. On the bed were a pair of long, baggy jean shorts, and a white tank top. Pan changed into the clothes and noticed that the white tank top was long enough to tuck in, so she tucked it in. She found a pair of white socks and a pair of black tennis shoes at the foot of the bed. She put them on, then went in the bathroom. She found a brush and brushed her hair. She pulled it up in a pony tail, then went back down to the kitchen, 

"What should I do with these?" Pan asked, showing Bulma the clothes.

"Throw them away." Bulma said with a chuckle.

Pan threw them away then went to the lab. She found Bra sitting in front of Vegeta and Trunks sitting in a chair across the room. Pan walked over to Trunks, 

"Hey, you look better." Trunks said. 

"Arigato." Pan said. 

Trunks looked at Pan a bit shocked.

"Don't ask," Pan whispered.

"Well my kasan wanted me to take you to meet Gohan." Trunks said, "Do you want to go?" 

"Not until I see Vegeta." Pan said.

Bra jumped up, 

"You are not coming within twenty feet of my tousan again!!" Bra yelled.

"I am going to speak with him alone," Pan said to Trunks

"By Dende you are!!!!" Bra yelled. 

"Bra!! You stop that this instant!" Bulma yelled.

Bra stopped yelling and sat back down, Bulma went to Pan and gave her a capsule,

"This has a few sayjin armors in it, also a smaller one." Bulma said, "It has a fridge and quite a bit of food."

"Thanks." Pan said, she gladly put the capsule in her pocket.

Then Vegeta's tank signaled that it was done.

"He'll blast out of there if I don't stop him," Bulma said, she walked in front of Vegeta, "You had better wait for it to drain." She said warningly.

Vegeta stepped out of the tank and powered up to dry off, "You sure gave me a beaten." Vegeta said to Pan.


	2. Coming Home

****

Disclaimer: Do Not sue me!!! For I do not own Dragon Ball Z!!!!

Chapter 2

Coming Home

"Leave us," Vegeta said.

"But..." Bra began, she stopped short at the look of her tousan.

Bra glared at Pan then walked out.

"Is that supposed to hurt me?" Pan asked, (S.T.)

"Shut up." Vegeta barked, (S.T.)

Trunks followed Bra out of the room.

"Ok, spill! Who raised you!?" Vegeta yelled, (S.T.)

"I was raised by, Brenocat, yes you know him. He was one of your guards and a friend of Bardock." Pan began, (S.T.) "He was out on a mission with four others, when he came back the planet was gone, so they turned back and flew to a different planet." 

Vegeta sat down in a chair and crossed his arms.

"Well they came apon Earth about ten or fifteen years later, and decided to refill on supplies. When they were headed to a store the passed an orphanage, they saw me, with my tail, and went to take me. The adoption center saw that they also had tails and decided to let them take me by just paying." Pan sighed, and sat in a chair, "After that they raised me, Brenocat, Toria, Noruka, Kernick, and a younger one, around six, Jeronic. Well they all raised me like a member of the Royal family, and trained me day and night. When I was three I watched your battle with Buu. Then I began to watch all of you, and tried to learn your attacks, that is how I learned the Ka-me-ha-me-ha. I became a Super Sayjin at five, when I was enraged at Brenocat's death. I became Super Sayjin 2 at ten, when my father got married. And I went Super Sayjin 3 while I was training with Jeronic at sixteen, he had said something about Bernocat and I got angry." 

Vegeta stood and paced the room,

"So you should reach Super Sayjin 4 soon. Blast!" Vegeta said, (S.T.)

Pan smirked, "Let me guess, you want me to train you?" Pan asked, (S.T.)

"Of, course." Vegeta said angrily, (S.T.)

"Ok, we will start day after tomorrow." Pan said, (S.T.)

Vegeta was about to make a comment,

"Iie! Don't even say it, day after tomorrow. I'm going with Trunks to see my tousan, and I don't want to start training until day after tomorrow." Pan growled, (S.T.)

Vegeta scowled, 

"Come with me," Vegeta said, (S.T.)

Pan followed Vegeta out to the living room. Bra stood and gave Pan a clod stare,

"Ok, Vegeta, what the heck is she trying to prove? Looks can't hurt me." Pan asked, (S.T.)

"You had better watch it, or she'll never forgive you for what you did." Vegeta said, (S.T.)

"Who says I want her to forgive me?" Pan asked, (S.T.) "Are you going soft Vegeta?" 

Vegeta growled,

"Shut up! You may be stronger, but I am still your Prince." Vegeta yelled, (S.T.).

Pan was stuck; she couldn't go against her bringing up. She was taught to always respect her Princes authority, dead or alive. Pan scowled,

"Fine!" Pan yelled, (S.T.)

Pan left the house, Trunks and Bra looked at each other in confusion,

"What happened? What did you do to her?" Trunks asked.

"I did nothing, brat!" Vegeta snapped.

Trunks scowled at his tousan and went out front after Pan. Bra looked at Vegeta, 

"What were those growling noises you two were making?" Bra asked.

"That was the sayjin tongue." Vegeta said.

Trunks found Pan doing her kata in the front yard; he walked up to her, 

"Ready to go meet your tousan? It's only about ten, they should be home. We could go now if you want, rather than tomorrow." Trunks asked.

"Hai, let's go now." Pan said. 

"Ok," Trunks said, he grabbed Pan's hand and flew off.

"I can fly on my own you know!" Pan yelled, yanking her hand out of Trunks'.

Trunks smirked,

"Fine!" He yelled sarcastically. 

"Hey, they left." Bra said.

"They're going to Kakkarrot's brat's." Vegeta said. 

Bra clenched her teeth, and her ki rose considerably.

__

I never realized how close she was to super sayjin, even though she doesn't know how to fight very well. Well she will soon enough. Vegeta thought,

"Power down, Bra, and calm down." Vegeta said leaning up against a wall.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! How can I calm down?!!!" Bra yelled, "Pan just about killed you and you're telling me to calm down!!!" 

Vegeta walked over to Bra, "Listen here brat, Pan is stronger than anyone I've ever met, besides Kakkarrot. So don't even think about touching her." Vegeta said.

"Wow, you admitted that she was stronger than you, that's a lot of progress for the Prince of all saiyajins." Bulma said walking in with a platter full of half burnt cookies.

"Ha! I'm the only one who is going to kill Kakkarrot and his kid's brat." Vegeta said, glaring at Bulma.

Bra rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch,

"I guess I could give her another chance, I mean tousan is still alive." Bra said, with a sigh, "I will talk to her tomorrow." 

Bra stood and went to her room.

Pan and Trunks came within view of the big house and landed in front of it, 

"Gohan! Jami! Videl!" Trunks yelled.

"Videl?" Pan asked.

A small head popped out of the front door, 

"Trunks-kun!!" the little girl screeched.

Trunks smiled, he bent down and picked the little girl up,

"Hello, Vi-chan." Trunks said.

Pan noticed that the girl had a tail, just as Videl noticed she had one. Videl got down from Trunks and looked at Pan, 

"You have a tail like me." Videl said.

Pan gave Trunks a look full of anger and confusion; she got down on her knees and smiled,

"Videl this is Pan. Pan, Videl."

"Hello, Mum." Pan said.

Videl softly petted Pan's tail,

"Did you ever get teased at school?" Videl asked.

"Heh, hai all the time." Pan said with a chuckle, "Are your parents here?"

"Un, they are asleep." Videl said.

"Would you go wake your tousan and tell him he has a visitor?" Pan asked.

"Sure!" Videl said running back inside.

"You never said I had a nee-chan." Pan said.

"It must have slipped my mind." Trunks said with a smirk, "You like kids?" He asked. 

Pan stood, 

"I love 'em." Pan answered.

The front door opened again,

"May I help you?" Gohan asked, "Oh, hello Trunks, who have you brought me to meet?" 

"Gohan, I would like you to meet, Pan." Trunks said.

Pan uncurled her tail, 

"I'm your daughter." Pan said slowly, not wanting to scare him, smirking inside.

Gohan starred at Pan in amazement,

"I... I... I thought you had died." Gohan said, his eyes watering.

Pan cringed, 

__

What a softy. Pan thought, slightly disappointed.

Gohan blinked his tears away, and looked at her confused, 

"Where's Videl? Is she alive too?" Gohan asked.

Videl looked at her father confused, 

"I'm right here tousan." Videl said.

Gohan put his hand on Videl's head,

"Not you sweetie." He said gently.

Pan closed her eyes, 

"She died, of cancer." Pan said, her own voice full of emotion.

Pan noticed a tear stream down Gohan's cheek.

"Would, you come in? I would like you to meet my wife Jami." Gohan said.

Pan stiffened as Trunks placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Ok." She said slowly.

She followed Gohan in, Videl followed them in confusion. Videl turned to Trunks, 

"Why did tousan ask if I was alive?" she asked.

"That, was Pan's kasan's name too, Gohan used to be married to her." Trunks said.

"To Pan??" Videl asked.

"Iie, to a woman named Videl." Trunks said with a chuckle.

"So Pan is my nee-chan?" Videl asked.

"Your step-nee-chan. You two have different kasans but the same tousan. Do you understand that?" Trunks said.

Videl nodded, _I've always wanted a nee-chan! And now I do have one! _She thought, her smile grew wider as she and Trunks began to walk again.

Gohan showed them to the living room then went to get Jami.

"Nice house." Pan said.

"Un, Gohan became the scholar ChiChi had wanted him to become." Trunks said. 

Videl sat on the couch and starred at Pan, she was leaning against a wall and refused to sit down. 

"Why don't you want to sit down?" Videl asked.

"I don't feel like it." Pan said flatly. 

"Who?! Your daughter?! I thought you said she had died." Jami said, as she got dressed. 

"I thought she did too, but obviously she didn't. I'm thinking of letting her take over Videl's training." Gohan said.

Jami shot her head up, 

"What?!! You would let her train our daughter?" Jami said, "I don't even know her!!! Barbarians no doubt raised her!!"

Gohan clenched his teeth and sat on the bed,

"She seems nice, I thought maybe I could let her train her under Trunks' supervision. You trust him don't you?" Gohan asked.

"Hai, I trust Trunks. But you said she was stronger than Vegeta, what if Trunks can't handle her?" Jami said.

"Then I'll ask Goten to help too." Gohan said. 

Jami sighed,

"Fine, but only if Videl gets her homework done." Jami said, with a smile.

Gohan smiled back then the two walked down stairs. 

Pan straightened up and put her hands by her side. Jami walked past her with a smile and sat on the couch next to Videl. Gohan gave Pan a smile then leaned to her ear, 

"Don't be so up tight, we're family." Gohan whispered. 

"Thanks." Pan said, forcing a smile.

"So, you must be Pan." Jami said.

"Hai, and you must be Jami." Pan said, Jami nodded in response. 

"Gohan, was thinking of asking you to take over Videl's training. Would we be able to trust you with our daughter? She's only four you know." Jami said, getting right to the point.

"Of course you can trust me, I wouldn't hurt, Mum. She's my nee-chan." Pan said, with a smile.

Trunks looked at her sideways, _is she pulling some kind of a joke?_ He thought. 

Jami looked hesitant. Trunks was about to suggest that he go along with Pan and Videl, but Gohan gave him a look that made him think twice. 

Pan was still wondering how they had stumbled onto her life. She was now answering lots of questions from Jami, and her tousan. She sighed, Jami was nice, but she seemed to quick to judge. When Pan had mentioned that Saiyajins had raised her, Jami stiffened and seemed to hold Videl, who was asleep in her arms, tighter, if that were possible. Gohan laid a hand on her shoulder and she seemed to soften a little. Pan gave a quick look at Videl in Jami's arms; she was sitting to their right in a big chair that could have swallowed her whole

"Hai, but my foster parents were nice. They treated me good, and gave me the attention I needed. I was always in school, until about a year ago." Pan looked down, "They had said they would come back for me but didn't, and I haven't been able to afford school since."

Jami was a bit shocked; ruthless Sayjins couldn't have raised this sweet girl could they? 

"Gomen nasai, it's just that the Sayjins I've heard of, besides the Son's and Trunks' family, have all been cruel and hateful." Jami said, "Please forgive me for being so harsh about them." 

"Of, course. That's not a problem, my foster family was not like the other's you have heard of." Pan said, "They were away from Vegeta-sei when they were just babies, so they didn't grow up the same. However they knew the Sayjin language, which I never quite understood how." 

Jami stood,

"I'm going to take her to bed, if you want to come over tomorrow, she'll be out of school about two thirty." Jami said. 

"Okay, I'll come over at four, that should be plenty of time for her to do her homework." Pan said, "If she finishes early you can call me at Capsule Corp." 

Jami nodded, then walked off with Videl. Pan looked a clock, _Nine thirty already?! _She thought in amazement. She looked over to Trunks; he was sitting across from them in a chair talking intently with Gohan.

"I think we should be going soon," Pan whispered, 

Trunks looked at her as well as Gohan,

"Ne? What time is it?" Trunks briefly looked at his watch, "Wow, nine thirty already! We really should go Gohan. I'll call you." 

Gohan nodded, and stood with Pan and Trunks. Gohan shook Trunks' hand and smiled at Pan, Trunks elbowed her,

"Give him a hug." He whispered.

Pan gave Gohan an awkward hug.

"Syonara, Tousan." Pan said in his ear.

"Okay then, syonara," Gohan said, then the two left the house.

"You onore, what'd you make me hug him for??" Pan asked.

"He's your tousan he deserves a hug." Trunks said with a shrug.

Pan growled and flew the rest of the way to Capsule Corp. silently.

When they arrived there, they were greeted at the door by Vegeta.

"Well? Now you've met him, we start tomorrow." He barked, (S.T.)

"Fine, but at four I'm leaving, to train my nee-chan," Pan barked back, (S.T.)

Vegeta scowled and left. Trunks looked at Pan confused,

"Saiyajin tongue." Pan explained.

"Oh, right. Hey Bra is up in her room, why don't you go talk to her?" Trunks offered. 

"Why would I want to talk to her?" Pan asked.

"You really should." Trunks said, he left her with that.

Pan rolled her eyes, _humans. _She thought, even though the two had saiyajin blood. She made her way to Bra's room and knocked.

"Hai?" came Bra's muffled voice.

"Open the door," Pan said as kindly as she could.

Bra opened it and looked at Pan,

"Come in." she said.

Pan stepped in and awkwardly looked around, 

"Look Pan gomen nasai, it's just that that is my tousan. When you hurt him like that you hurt me as well." Bra said. 

"I understand, gomen nasai. I was angry for what he said about my family." Pan said.

"He said something about your family?" Bra asked. 

"Hai," Pan answered.

"Gomen nasai." Bra said, she really seemed to be sorry. 

Pan gave her a smirk.

"Look it's no problem." Pan said.

"Well… would you mind if I gave you a make over?" Bra asked quietly.

__

A make over? Oh no! Pan thought nervously,

"I guess." She said reluctantly. 

"Great!" Bra grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the bathroom.

"Uh… Bra… it's ten `o clock couldn't you do this tomorrow?" Pan asked.

"Oh, yea that's fine. Here you can use these to sleep in." Bra handed Pan a pair shorts made of thin material, and spaghetti strapped shirt.

"Okay, thanks." Pan said, she took the clothes then looked around the room. "Where will I be sleeping?" 

"Oh, there's a guest room right next to mine." Bra said.

"Okay, see you in the mourning." Pan then left the room.

Pan clenched her teeth. She hated being nice to people, and the fact that her tousan is such a softy. She opened the door on her right and stepped inside. The room wasn't as huge as Bra's but it was big. She shut the door behind her and walked over to the bed. She lay the outfit Bra gave her on the bed, then made her way to the shower to her left. She went inside and looked around. To her left was a closet with many robes hanging and to her right were shelves with lots of towels. As she moved on there was a nice Jacuzzi/tub at the left and a long counter with sink at her right. She rolled her eyes and began to take off her clothes. 

Pan turned the hot water on in the shower and got in. She stood there like before and just let the steaming water run over her. She recalled the look on Vegeta's face when he first saw her and smirked. He was utterly speechless. Pan's tail swayed slightly in the water as the hot water ran through her thick fur. She grabbed the shampoo and washed her hair quickly, then her body. 

When she was finished in the shower, Pan powered up to dry her hair and body. She then grabbed a robe out of the closet in the bathroom. Since she didn't like pink she grabbed a white one. After securing her tail around her waist, she pulled the robe over her body and tied it tight. She opened the door and stepped back inside the cold room. Her stomach growled and she groaned. She shouldn't have stayed up this late. She went over to the bed and picked the outfit up. She took the shorts and put them on, smirking as she noticed the hole for her tail. She put the shirt on then threw the robe back around her. Pan then made her way silently to the kitchen. She went to the fridge and took out raw meat and mustard. She found the bread and made a few sandwiches. She then began to make her way back up the stairs. She glanced at the Gravity Machine door, and saw Vegeta moving around inside. She went to the door and opened it. She stepped inside and didn't flinch at the high gravity, but her sandwiches were squashed. Vegeta stopped training and looked at her.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Nothing, here." She handed him on of the squished sandwiches.

Vegeta took the sandwich and ate it in two bites. He then turned and went back to his training. Pan looked down at her robe and took it off. She hurriedly ate the last two sandwiches then squatted.

"Spar with me." She growled.

Vegeta stopped again and turned to her. She looked utterly ridiculous in Bra's P J's. He snickered, but squatted any ways. Pan smirked and lunged at him. She stayed in normal while he was in Super Saiyajin. She punched his arm and blocked his left sidekick. She twisted and kicked him in the ribs. She grabbed his left arm with her left hand and pulled his back down on her knee. She then threw him up in the air shooting small ki blasts after him. She flew up and began to punch at his chest. Vegeta blocked them all and powered up more, Pan powered up to Super Saiyajin. She kicked him in the stomach and shot a blast at him. As he batted that away she flew behind him, grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back.

"Give up?" She asked.

Vegeta snorted, he flipped Pan over his head and kicked her in the back. Pan felt her spinal cord pop loudly, she clenched her teeth and kicked backward at Vegeta. He dodged and she flew at him. She side kicked him in the shin and punched him in the face. His lip began to bleed but he took no notice. He shot a blast at her, which she batted away. Vegeta was coming right at her, Pan smirked and grabbed his wrists bringing his stomach down on her knee. She had knocked the wind out of him, and he fell to the floor on his hands and knees. Pan flew down with her arms crossed, she walked to the door and picked up the robe.

"You need to practice more. We will start training tomorrow." Pan said, she opened the door and stepped out.

She closed the door before Vegeta could reply and made her way down the hall. 

As she neared Trunks' door, she slung her robe over her shoulder just as it opened.

"What are you doing up?" Trunks asked.

Pan couldn't help noticing that he had only boxers on. She smirked inwardly,

"Getting some food. Now go to sleep, you need it more than I do." Pan growled.

She uncurled her tail and as she passed him, she gently hit him in the leg with it. She scowled to herself as she opened her bedroom door. _Why did I do that?_ She yelled at herself. She hung her robe on the hook that was mounted to the back of her door, then crawled under the bed sheets. Tomorrow she would start training, Mum…

Pan awoke at 5:30 a.m. just as she planned. She got up and went to the dresser at her right. She pulled open the top drawers, to find short T-shirts of every color. She grabbed a black one with yellow cuffing and threw it on the bed. She opened all the other drawers till she found jeans. She found a pair of pants that were long shorts. She noticed the hole for her tail and threw them on the bed as well then opened another drawer. She found the drawer to be filled with hair things. She settled with a black bandana, then opened the last drawer. It was full of underwear, she grabbed one of the bras and held it up to her. She starred at it and shrugged, she threw it on the bed with the other clothes and grabbed a pair of white socks. She turned to the closet and found a pair of tennis shoes that fit her. Pan took the shoes over to the bed and began to undress. She grabbed the bra and put it on the way she thought it should be worn. _Humans actually **wear** these things?_ She thought. She put the short T-shirt on over it and grabbed the long shorts. She found a few belts in the closet and picked out a black one. She put the socks and shoes on then grabbed the bandana. She went over to a mirror and put it on. She couldn't believe her reflection. She rolled her eyes and decided she might as well get Bra's 'make over' over with. She opened her door and stepped out into the hall. She made her way to Bra's door and knocked. She heard Bra moan as she climbed out of bed. The door swung open to reveal Bra in P. J's much like Pan's.

"Yes?" Bra asked groggily.

"Okay, let's get this 'make over' over with." Pan said pushing her way inside.

"Wah…" Bra looked at her clock, "Pan, it's six a m."

"I know." Pan said.

"Pan, I don't get up till seven thirty!" Bra barked.

"Well, you're up now aren't u?" Pan asked.

"Ugh, I guess so. Let me take a shower and get ready. Then I'll do your make over." Bra said.

"Whatever." Pan said shrugging. 

She sat down on Bra's bed and watched as Bra disappeared in the bathroom. 

Ten minuets later Bra came back out with her hair up in a towel and wearing a black mini skirt, with a pink halter-top. She had on high heel black shoes and a belly bracelet. 

"Omigosh, can you believe these things kill my feet already?" Bra asked.

"…" 

"Never mind, come on." Bra grabbed Pan's wrist and sat her in a chair.

Bra pulled the bandana off and brushed threw Pan's hair. She grabbed one of her curling irons and curled Pans hair. She brushed threw it again making the curls loosen. She then began to apply make-up, color coordination's according to what she was wearing. She put some sort of dark brick red lip-stick on then a lip-gloss as a top coat. After that she stood up to look Pan over.

"Perfect, Trunks is like gonna totally flip." Bra said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pan asked, she hadn't yet looked at herself.

"Go on and take a look." Bra said, standing aside.

Pan looked at herself in the mirror, but didn't gasp. She looked just about the same as the last time Bra fixed her hair and make-up. Only this time she didn't look so girly. She was examining her hair when a nock came on the door. Pan stood just as Bra opened it. Trunks stood in the doorway looking annoyed about something.

"Can you for once, clean up after yourself?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Bra asked.

"There is mustard out on the counter downstairs." Trunks said.

"That was me… from last night." Pan spoke up. "Gomen, I'll clean it." 

"Oh, hello Pan, don't worry about it. I'll get it." Trunks looked at Pan and his cheeks turned pink as he left. 

Pan shrugged and turned back to Bra, who was grinning. 

"I'm going to go have a visit with my Grandpa Kakkarrot. So… Sayonara!" Pan said and made her way quickly past Bra.

Pan scowled at herself as she went back to her room. She took the clothes she had on off and grabbed one of the Saiyajin Armor suits that she had gotten from Bulma. It was a deep Maroon and the Armor had a maroon tent to it. She pulled her curled hair up in a ponytail and put the black bandana on over it. She then went down to the lab. She found, to her surprise, Bulma in there. 

"Oh, I didn't know you were here." Pan said.

"Oh, don't mind me… what do you need, dear?" Bulma asked.

"I was going to see if you had one of these suits that would fit Mum." Pan said.

"Who?" Bulma asked.

"My nee-chan, Videl." Pan corrected herself. 

"Oh! Hai, of course. Here you are." Bulma handed Pan a small case.

Pan opened the case and looked at the ten capsules neatly set inside.

"Arigato gazaimasu." Pan said, she turned and walked back to her room. 

She set the case on her bed then went inside her closet. She found a duffel bag in the back and carried it out. She put the tennis shoes, black short T-shirt, long shorts, belt, and socks inside the bag, then set the case of capsules on top. She grabbed her own set of capsules and also put them in the bag. She zipped the bag up, then grabbed her gloves and boots. She shoved them on then looked at the clock, which read: 6:45 a.m. She decided to go and visit her Grandpa Kakkarrot.


	3. Training

Chapter 3 ****

Author's note: Sorry it took so long for me to get this out. It isn't exactly all training. But couldn't think of a better title. ^_^ Let me know what you think.

****

Disclaimer: You know it already, do I really have to say it again? Sigh fine, I don't own Dragon Ball Z sniff why'd you make me say it? 

** **

Chapter 3

Training

Trunks was sitting at his desk staring blankly at the stack of papers. He sighed, his mind kept drifting back to Pan. She had said she'd train him…but could she train her tousan and Vi-chan as well? He shook his head and grabbed one of the papers. It was a letter from one of his 'fans'. He pressed a button on his phone,

"Reian, any calls just put back to my voicemail. And cancel my meetings for today." Trunks said.

"Hai, sir." Came his secretary's response. "Um… sorry to bother you sir, but there is a man out here that wants to see you."

"Let him in." Trunks groaned.

Trunks stood and walked around his desk, and was alone only for another minuet when Gohan stepped in.

"Gohan!" Trunks said surprised.

"Gomen, for barging in like this, Trunks." Gohan said, shutting the door behind him. 

"Oh! That's not a problem. So…what brings you here?" Trunks asked.

"Pan…Jami can't get over the fact that Pan beat Vegeta. So do you think that you and my nii-chan could pick Ubuu up?" Gohan returned. 

"Sure!" Trunks answered. 

"Great! Arigato gazaimasu. Sayonara." Gohan turned to leave.

"Gohan wait…" Trunks said.

"Honto?" Gohan faced him.

"Would you mind if I took Vi-chan out for ice cream after her training?" Trunks asked.

"Oh, of course not." Gohan answered with a smile. 

Pan landed in front of a small hut and took a deep breath. From what she heard from her 'family' Kakkarrot was supposed to be a stupid softy. Pan shrugged that off and knocked on the door. An old lady with black and gray hair opened the door, she smiled at Pan, wrinkles forming around her eyes.

"May I help you?" She asked kindly.

"Hai, is Kakkarrot here?" Pan asked, "I mean Goku."

"Iie, he is over that mountain." The lady said, pointing to the nearest mountain.

"Arigato." Pan said, she then jumped up and flew off.

She flew only for a few minuets before spotting her Grandpa. He was sparring with a younger man that looked just like him. She guessed him to be her Jisan Goten. She stopped short and watched the two spar. Her Grandpa was the better of the two, and was beating his son badly. When the two noticed her presence they both stopped quickly and looked up. Goku smiled, but her Jisan just stared. Pan flew lower and hovered in front of them.

"My name is Pan." Pan uncurled her tail.

"…" The two just stared.

Pan rolled her eyes,

"I'm Gohan's daughter." She said. 

Goku gapped at her,

"Nani! He said you had died! Wow! ChiChi is going to flip! I've got to tell her!" Goku yelled. 

Pan smirked, he was exactly as they had said. 

"But…how?" Goten asked.

"After I was born, my kasan put me up for adoption. Soon later she died of cancer. I lived in an orphanage till I was one years of age. Then five Saiyajins adopted me and raised me. The last time I saw them was a year ago, when they left me here and said they'd be back two months later." Pan looked down. "After two months I began to look for my tousan. I found him through Trunks." 

"Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Hai, he took me to meet my tousan yesterday. The day I met him." Pan answered.

Goku looked at Pan and smiled.

"Wow! You sure look like Videl!" He said scratching the back of his head.

"Um…that's because she was my kasan!" Pan said irritated. 

Now as Pan left her Grandpa Goku's at 3:30 p.m. she flew off to her tousan's house. Her Jisan had left earlier to go to Capsule Corp. He said that Trunks had something to tell him. Pan could feel her nee-chan's anxious ki rising as she drew nearer. Pan smirked, and landed in front of her tousan's house. Gohan opened the door with a smile,

"Come on in. Videl is just finishing her home work." He stepped aside.

"Okay." Pan stepped inside and followed her tousan to the living room.

Jami was sitting in an armchair reading a book. She looked up and smiled at Pan,

"Konichiwa." She said.

"Konichiwa." Pan stood next to the wall.

"Where's Trunks?" Jami asked.

"He said he'd meet me here." Pan said.

"Oh," Jami went back to reading.

"Would you like something to drink?" Gohan asked.

"Iie, arigato." Pan answered.

When Trunks arrived with Ubuu and Goten, Gohan left to let them in. And Pan was surprised to see Bra with them. She explained quickly, she just wanted to learn to fight. Pan accepted this and asked no more questions. Soon her attention was on the little girl pounding down the stairs,

"I'm finished! I'm finished!" Videl screeched. 

Pan chuckled,

"Okay, here…go put this on." Pan handed her a capsule. "You too." 

She also handed one to Bra, 

"There are like fifteen in each capsule, pick one that you like and put it on. The armor is on the left and the suits on the right." Pan explained.

The two nodded in response, then Videl showed Bra to her room. Pan noticed that the three guys already had on training suits. Trunks and Goten in saiyajin armor, and Ubuu in his own training clothes. Pan moved to the doorway that connected the kitchen to the living room, and leaned against it. She watched as Gohan and Ubuu began a conversation, while Trunks and Goten talked amongst themselves in a corner. She was startled by a yell from the top of the stairs,

"Pan! Come here!" Bra's voice rang out.

Pan rolled her eyes and made her way up the stairs. She found Bra and Videl in the hallway, 

they each had their armor and suits on. And she couldn't understand what the problem was.

"Nani?" She asked.

"Hair…what should I do with my hair?" Bra asked franticly, Videl began to chuckle.

"Oh Dende!" Pan exclaimed, "Bra! Just put it in a pony tail!" 

Bra threw it up in a pony tail and put the gloves back on.

"Does it look okay?" She asked.

"Bra…I don't really care what it looks like. It'll eventually get messed up in our training anyway. And I'm sure no one down stairs is going to care either." Pan crossed her arms.

"Well I can see that you aren't trying to impress my nii-chan. Well…I can change that." Bra grabbed Pan and pulled her into Videl's room. 

Videl stepped inside her room giggling. She watched as Bra struggled to put Pan's unruly hair in a cute ponytail. She fixed it nicely and added little amounts of foundation here and there to Pan's face. She then put lip gloss on Pan, Pan stood after that,

"That's enough. Let's go." She went to the door and was followed down the stairs, by a smug looking Bra and a giggling Videl.

Pan rolled her eyes and turned to her tousan,

"We are going to go now. If we don't…I'll kill myself." Pan muttered the last part to herself.

Gohan chuckled, Jami looked a bit pale. Obviously she was afraid Pan was serious, and would kill herself in front of Jami's baby. Pan scowled,

"Come on. We'll go to the forest behind your house. Tousan, if you need anything, just power up." Pan said.

Gohan nodded, and watched the six leave his house. 

Pan took the group to a clearing in the forest, she sent the guys a little ways away, where they couldn't hear her talk to the girls. But could still see them. She then turned to Videl,

"Okay, Mum, now what I want to teach you first is just a little bit of defense." Pan said. "Oh, and Bra…seems as you can fly, I'll start with sensing ki with you."

"You're gonna train me?" Bra asked surprised.

"Hai, you asked me to." Pan answered. "Now Mum, I'm just going to show you a series of defense moves." 

Pan moved threw the ten moves quickly seeing if Videl caught any of them. Videl had caught four.

"Good, show me which ones you saw." Pan crossed her arms.

Videl stooped down and did a round-a-house sweep, then crossed her forearms over her chest as a block. 

"That block there is a very important one, it comes in handy often." Pan pointed out.

Videl nodded and moved on to the right knee block, she then grabbed an imaginary persons wrist and pulled their stomach to her knee. Pan was shocked that Videl had gotten that one out of her ten moves. She had done that one in the middle, but it was very quick and didn't really show what she was doing.

"Very good. Now practice those four, Trunks! Come here a sec." Pan yelled.

Trunks ran over,

"Honto?" He asked.

"I want Mum, to practice the four defense moves she knows on you." Pan explained, "have her show you, then you attack her, using only moves that are able to be blocked by one of the four she knows." 

"Okay." Trunks nodded.

"Bra, you follow me." Pan said. "Now…have you ever like all of the sudden felt a presence? Like out of no where you feel a really strong power?" 

Bra nodded.

"That's ki, and everyone has it." Pan explained, "Can you feel any power that is close?"

Bra nodded again, 

"Three power's that are close to the same. One really high one…then a smaller one." Bra said.

"Good, the three close ones, are Trunks, Goten, and Ubuu." Pan said, "The stronger one is me. And the weaker one is Videl."

"Wow…" Bra seemed amazed that she could do this. 

"Now…search further out. Any other power?" Pan asked.

Bra took a breath and held it a moment, she then nodded,

"There is one that is in between you and the guys. Then one that is very low." She said.

"That would be my tousan and Jami. And if you can't guess which is which then I'll kill you." Pan said sarcastically. "Keep searching, I'm going to go back to Mum."

Bra nodded in response and closed her eyes to concentrate more. She moved outside her set boundaries and came to a power that was greater than Gohan's but slightly lower than Pan's. She knew that was her tousan, and there were many low ki's which she figured to be those that worked at Capsule Corp. But she came across one that was very familiar, but also low. She studied it more then came to realize that it was her kasan. She smirked, and moved out further, she came across a cluster of ki's all considerably high. Two of them were close in power, whom she knew to be Tien and Yamcha. One that was a bit lower than them was Chaotsu. Also there was one that was greater than them, she figured that that was Krillin, and the one greater than him should have to be 18. Then there was one that was greater than Krillin but lower than 18, it had to be Piccilo. She smirked at herself and moved on, there was a low one which was obviously ChiChi, then a slightly lower on who was the Ox King. But then there was one that was way higher than the rest, one that was even higher than Pan's…

"Goku." She whispered to herself. 

She sighed and opened her eyes. They must be having a dinner thing, only why hadn't her kasan been there? It was most likely about Pan so she figured that they thought her kasan already knew. 

Pan watched Bra and Videl spar. She had been training the two separately, and both were around the same strength. It had been four months since she met her tousan, and now she had decided to ask to move in. She wasn't too comfortable around them yet, she seemed more at home around Vegeta. He had also risen greatly in power, he had mastered Super Saiyajin three in their third month. Pan figured that if she moved in with her tousan, Jami would trust her a bit more. 

Pan crossed her arms as the two girls fought on. They were both close to going Super Saiyajin, but only needed a push.

"Come on you weaklings! You're pathetic! Grandma ChiChi can do better than this! And she's not even Saiyajin!" Pan yelled at them, she glanced at the three boys sparring before continuing, "Do you want to disgrace the Saiyajins?" 

Bra clenched her teeth; this little girl was just as good as she. She punched Videl in the stomach and tried to block out Pan's yells, but she couldn't. Pan was right, she was pathetic, she would sooner disgrace the saiyajin race before becoming a Super Saiyajin. She clenched her teeth and kicked the little girl in the side. She received a kick to the stomach in return, and fell to the ground. She looked up at Videl and growled,

"You little baka! You're going to pay for that!" She yelled. "Your tousan and kasan are going to get it from me!"

Videl stared at her in surprise, surely Bra wouldn't dare hurt her kasan? 

"Iie! You wouldn't dare! My tousan is too strong for you!" Videl yelled.

"Ha! My tousan would take yours as I took care of your weak kasan!" Bra yelled back, she honestly didn't mean any of it. 

She was just helping Pan by pushing Videl to Super Saiyajin. And her family was her weak spot.

"Iie! Don't you touch my kasan!" Videl let out a raging yell.

Bra watched as Videl's hair began to blow upward. Her eye's turned a jade green and her hair went gold and spiky. A gold aurora formed around her as her small muscles grew bigger. She powered up more and when her yells subsided she glared at Bra. 

"You will never hurt my family!" She growled, then charged.

Bra was to caught up in surprise to do anything to stop this raging child. She took the blows soundlessly and blocked the ones she could. The beat-down was more than she could bare. This child was stronger than her! What would her tousan say? 

'You have disgraced the royal family!' Her tousan's voice filled her thoughts. 

Trunks ran over to Pan, he was followed by the other two.

"Pan! Vi-chan made it!" He said, but soon saw the look on his nee-chan's face, "Why don't you stop them!?" 

"Not yet! Bra is almost there!" Pan said.

"But Videl could kill her!" Goten snapped his head at Pan.

"Iie, Videl is running low on power." Pan shook her head.

The guys turned their heads to watch the fight.

Bra yelled…that was it she would not let her tousan down! She let out a raging yell much like Videl's. Her power blew Videl back a couple feet, as her hair turned gold, her eyes went the same jade green as Videl's. Her hair tie barely held her hair, and the strand's that came loose flew up in thick spikes. She could feel the immense power that was surging threw her, and felt it spread through all of her limbs. Before she could attack her opponent, Videl fell to the ground out of Super Saiyajin, and Bra could only stare unable to do anything else. The power soon became too much for her, and she too fell to the ground out of Super Saiyajin. She heard Videl holding back sobs,

"Please don't hurt my kasan." She whimpered, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh! Videl! I wasn't serious, I would never hurt anyone in your family!" Bra said. "Never, and don't you forget that okay?"

She saw the little girls head nod before passing out. 

Pan ran to her nee-chan's side and picked the little girl up. 

"Is Bra okay?" She asked.

"Hai." Trunks answered.

Pan took one of the senzu beans and popped it in Videl's mouth. She then threw one to Trunks. The two girls quickly recovered, but their limbs were still shaky and numb. Pan grew nervous every time she glanced at Videl. She was afraid of what Jami would do if she found her otome in this shape. 

"Nee-chan? What's wrong?" Videl asked.

"Your kasan is going to kill me!" Pan said with a fake smile.

"Iie, I wont let her. It wasn't your fault I got hurt!" Videl said.

"Hai, but your kasan will think differently." Pan said.

"Don't worry." Videl smiled at her.

Pan returned the smile, and stood.

"Well might as well get it over with." She said. 

Bra and Videl stood uncertainly and leaned on the nearest person. Goten for Bra and Ubuu for Videl. Pan smirked and picked Videl up,

"Perhaps carrying you would be better. Ne?" She said. "Goten, you bring Bra."

With that Pan flew up in the air. She was followed closely by Trunks; then Goten carrying Bra came behind him. Ubuu bringing up the rear. Pan landed in front of her tousan's house setting Videl on her feet. She took a breath as the door swung open. There stood Jami, she glanced at Videl and shrieked. 

"What did you do to my baby!" She yelled just as Goten landed with Bra. 

"She did nothing! It was me!" Videl said. 

"She was supposed to watch you! How did she get like this?" Jami demanded. 

"She and Bra were sparring." Pan explained. 

Jami paled, and Bra stood forward. 

"It was me who sparred with her. Don't blame it on Pan." She said. 

"Pan was the one who should have been watching!" Jami barked. 

Goten, Ubuu, and Trunks looked nervous. Pan looked ashamed, she looked at the ground and felt her anger begin to boil. 

"Look…Jami, she isn't hurt." Trunks finally said. 

"Isn't hurt! Look at her! She has bruises and scratches all over!" Jami yelled.

"Kasan! I'm fine! I'm a quarter saiyajin, I can take it!" Videl argued. 

Jami paid no attention to her otome she grabbed Videl's wrist and glared at Pan,

"You will no longer train her." With that she slammed the door. 

Pan scowled back at the door, she felt someone grab her hand and turned her head to Trunks,

"Why didn't you make me stop?" She asked softly, she felt tears well up and forced them back, "I didn't want Mum to get hurt!"

"I know you didn't. Jami is just very protective of Vi-chan. Don't worry about it." Trunks said with a reassuring smile. 

Pan felt his hand on her hand, it was warm and soft. She wrenched her hand away and took to the air quickly. She flew off to her tousan's job, ignoring the yells from Trunks. 


	4. Finding home

Chapter 4 ****

Chapter 4

Finding home

Pan had never cried in her life, and now…she couldn't seem to stop. On her way to her tousan's she had stopped by the park, she now sat on a bench her tears flowing down her cheeks steadily. She glanced at the palms of her hands, rough, callused, small hands. All her life she had had to take care of herself, even though she had had foster parents. Right now she just couldn't figure out where she fit in. At Capsule Corp. she felt like she was back with her old foster parents. Being around Vegeta really made her feel at home, but most of the time she wasn't around him. She was around Trunks, and he made her feel…weird. There was really now other word to explain it. She couldn't quite place the feeling that came into her stomach, so she shrugged it off as just a stomachache. 

Pan felt her shirt begin to stick as it became soaked with tears, she hadn't thought Jami would be that…cruel. Couldn't she tell that Pan was really trying to fit in? Couldn't she tell that she was really sorry? Sure she could tell that Pan hadn't _wanted_ to hurt Mum. Pan sobbed more, even her foster parents weren't so…heartless! How could her tousan have married such a non-understanding woman as she? Pan knew that she was over reacting, but Jami really had seemed to hate Pan. Now…after Pan had finally gotten the courage to ask to move in, it was totally squashed by Jami. How could she ask to move in after that? What would her tousan say? Would he be mad at her as well? Say she should have stopped the spar? Pan was so confused…nothing in her life had ever been so…difficult. 

She finally stood and rubbed the tears away fiercely. She looked up at the building her tousan worked in. She flew up to his window and watched him a moment. He was talking to one of his patients recording their conversation. How? She kept asking herself, she would only make a fool of herself. Asking to move in after almost getting her nee-chan killed! She would look like a major baka! Pan lowered herself on his window's sill and lay her chin in her palm. Why did life itself have to be so difficult? She shook her head, tired of all of this. If she had really ruined it…then she needed to know now. 

She knocked on the window and watched in slight amusement as he jumped. As soon as he saw that it was her, he opened the window,

"Pan!" He said surprised, he noticed her puffy eyes and his face turned from surprise to deep concern. "What's wrong?" 

"I…I…" Pan stammered as she played with her hands, "Mum and Bra were sparring, when the two were very close to super saiyajin I gave them a push. Bra said something about hurting you guys and Mum got upset. She went super saiyajin and began to beat Bra badly, but Bra soon went super saiyajin as well. The two couldn't hold the power long so they both fell out of it before fighting. I gave them each a senzu, but when I took Mum home Jami saw that she was hurt." Pan felt as new tears began to well up, "I…I didn't want Mum to get hurt! Honest! I…just, knew that she could handle it! She's saiyajin! But I didn't know that Jami hadn't thought her to be so weak!" Tears were now silently flowing, and Pan began to sob, "Why? Why now? I was so sure that she trusted me. And I was ready to move in and everything! Why did this have to happen?" Pan collapsed on the ground and began to cry.

Gohan stared at his daughter utterly speechless. He politely told his patient that they would have to continue later. The man understood and left the room silently. Gohan bent down to his daughter and lay a hand around her shoulders. He held her a moment before he came up with words to comfort her,

"Pan…Jami is very protective of Videl. She grew up with a family that was never there, one that never protected her. So naturally she wants her daughter to grow up differently." He explained, "She knew of the saiyajin race and how ruthless they were. She also knew how they came to an end. Don't worry about it, I'll explain to her…"

Pan cried in her tousan's arms for awhile then looked up at him,

"I honestly didn't want her to be hurt. Really!" She pleaded.

There was a small click and the two stared at the small recorder that had been recording their incident. Pan then looked up at the four corners and noticed that there were two camera's. She stiffened when she realized her foolishness. 

"Gomen nasai…for ever coming into your life. I didn't mean to hurt any of you." Pan stood abruptly, "I'll…just leave. Try and find my foster parents…the barbarians that raised me."

Pan then flew out of the window, before receiving an answer from her tousan.

Gohan immediately flew to his house. He had to make Jami listen to the recording. If that didn't change her mind then nothing would. He barged inside the house and went straight to their room. Jami was in the bed reading, and when he walked in she screeched. 

"Gohan! You scared me!" Jami said.

"Gomen! Listen to this…you didn't believe my daughter was genuine. Listen to this and you'll see just how much she cares for Videl!" Gohan threw the recorder on the bed, "Hurry and listen…so I can find my daughter!"

Gohan left the room and slammed the door behind him.

Jami starred at the recorder stunned. She picked it up and rewound it. But all that she heard was Gohan and one of his patients. When she was about to turn it off and go down to Gohan, he heard Gohan's voice say 'Pan!' She turned the recorder's volume up and listened to their conversation, she cried along with Pan as she realized how foolish she had been. She never knew that Pan was such a caring person. Jami about screamed 'Iie!' when she heard Pan's last words…what else had happened? She had to know. Jami jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs. She found Gohan in his office pacing, She still had tears streaming when she came to a halt,

"Tell me…what did she say after it stopped recording." She asked her voice shaky. 

Gohan looked up at her,

"She apologized for ruining our lives and said she'd look for the 'barbarians' that raised her." Gohan said softly.

Jami burst into tears,

"Barbarians? **_I_** said that! **_I_** was the one that called them barbarians!" She wailed, slowly sliding to the floor, "**_I_** yelled at her when Videl was slightly hurt! It was **_me_** that said she would not train her anymore! Oh Gohan! How could I have been so foolish?" 

Gohan did the same with his wife as he had done to his daughter. 

"Jami…don't." He whispered. "Don't blame yourself." 

"But it was my fault!" Jami wailed. 

Pan lowered her ki as low as she could and went to the mall…the most crowded and loud place she could think of. She figured she would just start over again…looking for her foster family instead. She was still shedding tears…only not as many as before. And this time she wasn't trying to stop them…she had her arms crossed over her waist, her tail underneath her baggy shirt and her head was cast downward. She walked on as if a zombie…bumping into people now and then. She would mutter apologies and continue on. 

She put a hand in her pocket and found that she had twenty dollars. She looked at the stores she was by and stepped inside one of them. She walked through the store searching for a good winter coat for twenty dollars. She found one that was quite warm and really big on her. She bought it along with a pair of gloves and an umbrella. The money she had left over totaled a dollar and ninety-five cents. She stopped at the food court and bought a sandwich with the remaining. 

She sat at one of the tables and picked the sandwich apart. Her vision was really blurry and she was still thinking of how stupid she had been to think her tousan would just take her with open arms. She pushed a piece of the sandwich in her mouth and ate it…not enjoying the meat and mustard as much as usual. She was so engrossed in picking at her food…that she didn't notice her Grandma and Bulma walk in. 

"Oh dear me! Is that Pan?" ChiChi screeched quietly to Bulma.

"Hai…but she looks as if she wants to be alone." Bulma answered.

"Oh…but look at her! She seems so…upset!" ChiChi protested. 

"Iie ChiChi! Let us leave her be…" Bulma pulled her friend the opposite way.

Pan picked her bag up and threw the rest of her sandwich away. She left the mall and pulled out her things. She put her gloves and coat on, and put the umbrella in the huge pocket on the inside of her coat. She then crossed her arms tightly and cast her eyes back downward. 

Jami agreed to leave Videl at Capsule Corp. with Mrs. Briefs…while she and Gohan set up a meeting with the Z team. The way they had planned to do this was call them all from Capsule Corp. and have them all meet at Dende's. They had gathered all of the Z team within twenty minuets,

"What is the meaning of this!" Vegeta barked, "Why was I pulled from my training?"

"Is something wrong?" Yamcha asked.

Jami and Gohan were looking nervous,

"Tell us already!" Vegeta snapped.

"Pan left." Gohan said, "She's gone. We need help finding her."

They were obviously not expecting this…

"Nani!?" Vegeta yelled, "She can't leave!"

"Why…what happened?" Trunks asked, he looked heart broken.

"What would she want to leave for?" Goku asked confused.

"I…yelled at her." Jami whispered, she looked down as more tears began to well up. 

"When did she leave?" ChiChi asked.

"About an hour ago…why?" Gohan answered.

"Me and Bulma saw her at the mall…and it was about forty-five minuets ago!" ChiChi exclaimed. "Oh Bulma! She looked so…alone!"

Jami burst into a new set of tears at this,

"I…I didn't know." She whispered to Gohan.

"I know Jami, don't worry about it." Gohan said. 

Trunks glanced at everyone then walked to the edge of the look out. He glanced over and began to search all of the ki. He found the familiar ki he was looking for and shot down off of the look out, unnoticed to the others. He had to get to Pan first. How had she gotten her ki so low? He wondered. When he was closer to the ki he began to run, he searched the streets looking for her slim frame. He noticed one person that was huddled in a big coat walking about three feet away, he patted the persons shoulder. 

"Excuse me…have you seen a girl about eighteen? She has long black hair…" He trailed off as he realized who the person was, "Pan!"

"Iie…go away Trunks." Pan said, her voice raspy from all her crying. 

"Iie…you must come back with me!" Trunks argued. 

"I…I can't." Pan looked down. "Jami, hates me."

"Jami doesn't…she was the one that was blaming herself. She's the one that is crying over you, wondering what to do." Trunks corrected her. "She's the one…who misses you second most." 

Pan looked up at him confused,

"Who misses me the most?" She asked.

This was crazy! He's known Pan only for four months and he was already in…love!

"Me." Trunks answered softly. 

"How can you possibly miss me?" Pan asked.

"Because…because I love you Pan. I've known you only for four months and already it seems as if I've known you for four years." Trunks blurted out. 

"You…you love me?" Pan was astounded.

The more she tried to deny it the more she loved him. But he was the Prince of all Saiyajins and she was just a lowly third class.

"I…I'm a third class. How can you love me?" She asked again.

"I wouldn't care if you were fifth class…Pan you mean everything to me." Trunks said.

"Oh Trunks! What would my foster family say if they knew that I had bonded to the Prince!" Pan said loudly. 

Trunks chuckled, 

"I'm their Prince, they can't say anything about it." He said. 

Pan smiled at him, she then threw off her coat and uncurled her tail.

"Are you sure you want me? I have a tail you know…I eat a lot." Pan warned. 

"I used to have a tail…and I also eat a lot. I can handle it." Trunks answered mischievously.

Pan put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her tail wrapping itself around his leg. She broke the kiss and smiled up at him. She bit his chin…and on instincts he didn't know, Trunks bit her nose. Her smile broadened and she kissed him again, 

"How? How can I go ask for forgiveness?" Pan asked. 

"You don't have to. Jami already forgives you." Trunks answered. "Come on…they are all still at the look out."

Trunks picked Pan up in his arms, grabbed her coat and took to the air. 

"You know I can fly!" Pan growled at him.

"Hai…but it's easier this way." Trunks snickered. 

"Humph." Pan crossed her arms. 

Trunks smirked and he landed on the far end of the look out…away from everyone else. They were all assigning places to start searching. Pan frowned, did they really care about her this much?

"I'll tell them…" Trunks said, "You can wait here." 

"Okay." Pan sat down.

Trunks gave her a kiss then ran off to the others.

Trunks stood up on the rise in the floor and got everyone's attention.

"Nani!? What is so important?" Vegeta yelled.

"I found Pan." Trunks said calmly.

"Nani! Where?" Gohan demanded.

Jami cast her eyes around the premises of the look out. She spotted pan sitting behind a pillar, legs over the edge. She noticed that everyone had their eyes on Trunks…so she sneaked off. She made her way over. The closer she got the more tears streamed down her face, when she was standing on two feet away she broke the silence,

"I'm _so_ sorry." She said through tears.

Pan snapped her head up in surprise, Jami moved her hands to her face,

"I had _no_ idea." Jami continued.

Pan stood, her eyes still stung from all the crying she had done she thought she had shed them all. And yet…her eyes still welled up.

"Jami…I didn't want Mum to get hurt. Honest I didn't!" Pan said.

"I know and I'm sorry for what I said." Jami tried whipping her tears away.

Pan sighed and she found the courage to ask to move in…in her own sort of way.

"Jami…I want you to be able to trust me, and I think that if I…if I moved in it would be easier." Pan said.

Jami's eye's widened,

"You want to move in!? After all that I've done to you?" Jami was astonished. "I would love for you to move in!"

"You…you would?" Pan was shocked.

"Hai. That is if you still would like to." Jami said quickly.

"I do…"

* * * *

Okay!!! This was shorter than the others I know! I'm sorry. I wrote this one and the last chapter in a hurry. J please let me know what you thought. I LOVE WRITING THIS!! Thx to all of you who have been reviewing … I really appreciate it.

****

Author's note: ^_^ did the chap make you cry? It wasn't exactly supposed to…but, just wondering. The next one is while Pan is living with her tousan and Jami. She has all her training on stand by so to speak. And an upcoming event is dazing her…read to find out.


	5. At Peace?

Author's note: ^_^ did the chap make you cry ****

Author's note: ^_^ did the chap make you cry? It wasn't exactly supposed to…but, just wondering. The next one is while Pan is living with her tousan and Jami. She has all her training on stand by so to speak. And an upcoming event is dazing her…read to find out.

****

Chapter 5

At Peace?

"Bra…iie! I am _not_ wearing **_that_**!" Pan growled.

"Oh come on Pan!" Bra argued.

The two were in Pan's room, and Bra was trying to get Pan into an evening dress. It was a black, long dress that would go about two inches past her feet and it was back less. Bra had a red dress of the same style on, and she had a belt that was made of red fur. She had figured that if Pan curled her tail around her waist…it would look like she had a belt as well. So now she just had to get Pan in the dress. 

"No way! What's the point?" Pan asked.

"Pan…we are going to a _ball_ you have to were an evening dress!" Bra said.

"Why?" Pan crossed her arms over her bare stomach, she was only in her underwear. 

"Pan…this ball is for my kasan's new invention. You can't look out of place!" Bra said. 

"Fine!" Pan threw her arms in defeat. 

Pan put on the gown mumbling, when she had it on she smirked,

"It doesn't fit! It's too long." She said triumphantly. 

"Oh no you don't! I brought these." Bra showed Pan the shoes.

"You have got to be kidding. I would fall off of those…those…stilts!" Pan yelled.

"You will not! Put them on." Bra threw them at Pan.

Pan caught them with ease and shoved them on her feet. 

"Curl your tail around your waist." Bra said. 

Pan did, and she looked almost exactly like Bra. Aside the fact that all the red on Bra was black on her. 

"You look great! Now let's go." Bra grabbed Pan's hand and drug her down the stairs and to the living room.

Pan noticed that everyone in the living room was dressed in the same manner as she. Jami was in a navy blue evening gown, and her tousan was in a tux. ChiChi was in a Pink evening gown, while Goku was also in a tux, just as the rest of the guys. Pan had to admit Vegeta looked utterly ridiculous, she couldn't suppress her laugh. Vegeta glared at her, and she stopped. She noticed Trunks and smiled a flirtatious smile at him, but only quick enough for him to catch, along with Vegeta and Bra. 

When the arrived at the hotel, they piled out of the three limousine's. 

"Why is it at a hotel?" Pan asked.

"It's an over night banquet." Jami answered.

Pan stopped, and the group walked past her, when Bra came next to her she grabbed her arm,

"You did not tell me it was an over night thing!" She hissed.

"Must have slipped my mind." Bra winked.

Pan scowled that had been the same line Trunks gave her with the Videl situation. Pan crossed her arms and followed the group in the hotel. Pan trudged on behind Bra…crossing her arms. 

"Pan! Don't do that! It makes you look mad!" Bra protested, she forced Pan's arms down. 

Pan rolled her eyes and walked over to Vegeta, 

"How could you let that baka human drag you into this?" Pan asked. (S.T.)

"That baka human is my mate! Don't you forget that!" Vegeta barked. (S.T.)

"Right…well your 'Princess of a daughter' is going to drive me insane!" Pan growled. (S.T.)

"She did a good job…considering you're receiving many stares." Vegeta chuckled. (S.T.)

"I don't think that your son would like that." Pan mumbled. (S.T.)

"You are his mate…of course he wont." Vegeta said. (S.T.)

Pan snorted,

"We are not mates yet." Pan responded. (S.T.)

"You might as well be." Vegeta grumbled (S.T.) he then walked away.

Pan slightly uncurled the tip of her tail, in annoyance. She then moved over to Trunks, she stood right behind him and poked his sides.

"Hey…" She whispered. 

Trunks turned and smirked at her,

"Hey, ready for this banquet?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Pan muttered. 

Trunks smirked,

"Didn't get the whole thing up front did you?" He smiled.

"Iie…do I ever?" Pan mocked. 

"I guess not." Trunks kissed her, "but it wont be so bad." 

He smiled at her again,

"Iie, it wont." She admitted. 

"We're supposed to sit in between my kasan and Bra?" Trunks groaned, as he noticed the last two seats at one of the tables.

Pan chuckled,

"And you're the one who said it wouldn't be so bad." She smirked.

Trunks respectfully pulled Pan's chair out, and pushed it under again. He then sat next to her,

"This is going to be a long night." He whispered to her. 

Pan smirked, she stared at the three forks and her face fell. She glanced at Bra on her left,

"Okay, what's with all the forks?" She asked.

Bra chuckled,

"This is a shrimp fork…" She pointed to the one with only two spears (that what they called?) "This is your salad fork." She picked up the three speared one, "And this is the dinner fork." 

Pan picked the four speared dinner fork up and smirked,

"Why not just have this one? You'd get more." Pan asked.

"I don't know…" Bra shrugged. 

Pan looked behind Trunks and around Bulma,

"You confused with the forks too, Veggie?" Pan asked, (S.T.)

Vegeta leaned his head back and glared at her,

"Hai…and you're not?" He growled.

Pan chuckled,

"Just wanted to know if I was the only one." Pan shrugged (S.T.) "Not like Vegeta-sei is it, we only used one thing for everything…a shovel." Pan laughed.

Vegeta actually chuckled,

"Iie…it isn't. When did you ever go to Vegeta-sei? It was gone before you were born." Vegeta questioned. (S.T.)

"I lived on one of your ships…same as living on Vegeta-sei. Sort of." Pan answered. (S.T.)

Vegeta grunted then sat back forward. Pan did as well, just as the waitresses arrived. 

"What was that?" Trunks asked.

"Nothing, I was just talking with your tousan." Pan shrugged, she then ordered her food.

By the time the two waitresses had gone around the four tables they looked sick. With seven saiyajins and many humans, the food was immense. They walked away muttering to each other. Pan smirked at this and her stomach growled,

"How long will we have to wait?" Pan asked, she then began to notice all the other empty tables, "And when are they going to be filled?" 

"We are going to eat first. Then move to the back room, while the guests arrive." Bra explained.

"What is it your kasan is announcing?" Pan asked.

"Her new invention. It's a new transmitter she made for the companies." Bra said.

"Oh…so why are we so dressed up?" Pan asked again.

"There is going to be a ball tonight, then she announces it in the mourning." Bra said.

Pan felt the bottom of her stomach drop…a ball? Meaning she would have to dance?

"Uh…Bra, you're kidding right?" She whispered quietly.

"Iie…the ball will start in about an hour and a half." Bra shook her head.

Pan sat back in her chair and frowned. Sure she knew how to dance…but not the way they did. She would have to dance with Vegeta, surely he knew the way she danced. The next hour was just a blur…eating and talking, which was it. Pan eagerly waited for the night to be over. And when all were finished with their food, she groaned. She stood up after Trunks pulled her chair out, and stepped away from the table. Bra grabbed her wrist and began to drag her.

"Bra! Where are you taking me?" Pan sneered. 

"To the girls bathroom!" Bra pushed the door open and let go of Pan.

"I don't need to go! You baka!" Pan growled.

Bra snickered, 

"I know, but I need to fix your make-up." Bra said.

She pushed Pan to the counter and pulled a bag out of her purse. 

"Bra! You put enough on me at my house!" Pan protested. 

"Iie…I didn't put hardly any!" Bra whined. 

"Ugh! I hate make-up!" Pan said. 

"I know you do!" Bra smiled, "I won't put to much flashy stuff on you." 

Pan crossed her arms, and didn't say anything for the next ten minuets.

"Okay…I'm done." Bra said.

Pan turned to look in the mirror, and gasped. 

"Bra…again you turned me into a baka onna!" Pan growled.

Pan didn't really mind it though. Bra just put a light shade of black eye shadow on, and a thick coat of lip-gloss. She redid Pan's hair, and curled a few strands. Pan smirked at her appearance,

"Let's go and get this ball over with." Pan barked.

She and Bra then left the bathroom. Pan stopped at the sight she saw; the room was now totally different. The tables were moved back with food on them. There also were more tables, smaller ones. Set up around the room. Pan noticed the empty space to her left, obviously for the dancing. She felt her stomach somersault then walked over to Trunks. He smirked at her,

"What's the matter?" He asked teasingly. 

"Shut up!" Pan growled. 

"Looks like people are starting to get here." Trunks whispered. 

Pan looked toward the doors and saw a party of ten walk in. Bulma then came over to Trunks,

"Come now, dear. We must address them." Bulma said.

Trunks shrugged to Pan,

"Gomen…but you know my kasan." Trunks said.

"Un…now go!" Pan pushed him, then turned to Vegeta. "How am I going to dance? Especially _their_ way." Pan grumbled, (S.T.)

"You need lessons?" Vegeta chuckled, (S.T.)

"Very funny, Highness. You know how to dance their way?" Pan asked, (S.T.)

"Hai, after being dragged to these things twice a year." Vegeta answered (S.T.) "Let us get something to drink, these pitiful humans have weak liquor." Vegeta muttered the last part with a shake of his head. 

Pan smirked,

"Hai…and you are married to one." She pointed out (S.T.)

Vegeta scowled, and the two made their way to the table. 

"Shouldn't there be waiters?" Pan asked (S.T.)

"Hai, in about ten minuets." Vegeta answered (S.T.) "they set out about fifty glasses before coming out."

"Oh, well what do you want? Champaign?" Pan asked (S.T.) she picked one of the glasses up for herself.

"Hai." Vegeta snorted (S.T.)

Pan handed him one of the glasses, as she took a sip of her own.

"You're only eighteen, not of age to be drinking that." Vegeta muttered with an evil smirk.

"Hai…but whose going to tell?" Pan muttered back. 

Vegeta snickered, 

"No one I suppose." He said, he then groaned, "Hear comes my doom." He whispered. 

Pan noticed Bulma and Trunks making their way to her and Vegeta. She chuckled. 

"Now Veggie, it won't be so bad will it?" She asked. (S.T.)

"You haven't the slightest idea." Vegeta whispered. (S.T.)

Pan smiled just as the two stopped,

"Come on Vegeta! We must start off!" Bulma chirped, "Trunks you and Pan start with us." 

Pan froze; she was going to dance in front of all those people? She began to notice the hundred plus people that had filed in. Trunks took the glass from her hand, before Bulma noticed it, and set it on a passing tray. Bulma had done the same with Vegeta's glass.

"Vegeta! I can't dance in front of them all!" Pan stuttered. (S.T.)

"Just follow the brat!" Vegeta said, (S.T.) as he and Pan were pulled out onto the dance floor. 

Trunks smirked as Pan stiffened under his hold,

"Calm down Pan, and smile for a change." He whispered. 

Pan scowled at him, but then let her face set into a fake smile. As the music began Trunks pulled her to the right. She moved her feet in slow glides stepping with him, making sure not to go to fast or to slow. She kept her eyes locked to his and answered in simple words to his questions. Soon, others joined them on the floor. Bra and Goten, _when did that happen?_ Pan wondered, and ChiChi and Goku, ChiChi having to slap some adult-ness into Goku. Jami and Gohan moved to the dance floor as well, along with Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. Pan smiled at them all, and willingly accepted the end of the song. She moved to a seat, and took another Champaign glass from one of the near by waiters. She took a deep gulp from it then sighed.

"You're not old enough to drink that." Trunks scolded with a smirk, while grabbing his own.

"Are you going to stop me?" Pan asked.

"Iie, just don't let my kasan see you, or your tousan." Trunks said, he sat down next to her. 

Pan snorted,

"Whatever." She growled.

Trunks smirked,

"That would certainly earn you a slap from ChiChi." He said.

Pan smiled, she chuckled then took another sip.

"I tell you…my family is retarded." Pan said with a smile.

Trunks looked at her, and saw that she was kidding. He smiled back at her then stood,

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

She stared at his hand for a moment,

"Hai." Pan took his hand, and followed him out on the dance floor.

Bra smiled, she glanced at Goten and playfully hit him in the shoulder,

"Come on. Let's take those two and go to mine and Pan's room." She purred in his ear, "Let's watch a couple movies."

"Um…you think my nii-chan will go for that?" Goten asked.

"Your Pan's Jisan…talk him into it." Bra whined.

"Fine." Goten smiled at her, he kissed her then went off to Gohan.

As he left, Bra was accompanied by Marron.

"Hey Bra, what's going on?" Marron asked, she held a glass in her right hand.

"Not much Marron. You?" Bra said, not really looking at her.

Bra just kept her eye on Goten. She watched as Gohan shook his head, but after little persuading gave his agreement. Bra listened half-heartedly to Marron talk, nodding when the need arose. 

"Yea…I agree. Um…Marron? I have to go, it's one in the morning already. I think that me and Pan are going to go on up to our room." Bra said.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." Marron said, then walked off. 

Goten came up to her,

"Gohan agreed that it was getting a little late. He said that he could allow us to watch one movie. He also said that we had to get up at six, and he didn't want to hear any complaining." Goten said with a smirk.

Bra chuckled,

"We're saiyajins…we can take it." She said.

"Right, well come on let's get Trunks and Pan." Goten said. 

* * * 6 a.m. * * *

Pan groaned as banging at her door aroused her. 

"Go away!" She yelled.

"Miss?" She heard a small voice say, it was full of accent. 

"Hai! I'm up! Go away!" Pan groaned.

"Arigato." Pan then heard the feet scuttle away to the next door.

Pan glanced at Bra, who was at the moment sound asleep. Pan took her pillow and flung it at her head, she uncurled her tail and lashed it excitedly. Bra took the blow with a slight grunt and rolled onto her back,

"Honto?" She asked.

"It's six…let's get ready." Pan said, she sat up on her bed and stretched. 

"Six already?" Bra also sat up.

"Hai." Pan stood from her bed and glanced around, "What am I to wear today?"

Bra stood and rubbed her eyes,

"Right hand dresser. Last drawer on the left." She said groggily. 

Pan opened the drawer and groaned, it wasn't as bad as the night before; but it was a bit much for her. Long, clingy, black skirts, with a navy blue shirt. She pulled the clothes out and threw them on the bed.

"At least it's not so…dressy." She said.

Bra smirked,

"Hand me the others. Last drawer on the right." She said.

Pan pulled out an outfit identical to her own, with a red shirt as the only difference. She tossed the clothes to Bra and closed the drawer. 

"Today should prove to be interesting." Pan said.

"Hai, we have the morning meal; then fellowship out in the courtyard; then the announcement, then lunch to close." Bra said with a nod.

"Ugh!" Pan flopped backwards on her bed. "I don't want to get up!"

Bra chuckled,

"Come on! Let's get our breakfast quick." Bra said encouragingly. 

The two dressed quickly then Bra did their make-up, against Pan's will of course. When they were ready it was a quarter till seven. 

"Argh!" Bra groaned, "come on…we have to hurry!" 

"Bra! It's not even seven o'clock! I thought the breakfast bar didn't open till seven thirty!" Pan complained. 

Bra looked at her watch and sighed,

"I thought it was a quarter till eight. Gomen." Bra said breathlessly. "Come on, let's go pester the guys."

Pan growled,

"I'm going to go wake up your tousan." She said with a smirk.

"You sure you think that's a bright idea?" Bra asked. 

"Iie…but I don't care! If I had to get up at six then he's getting up now!" Pan said as she stormed out of their room. 

Bra rolled her eyes and followed her out. 

"Where is their room?" Pan asked.

"Go right." Bra said.

At the end of the hall they came to a door,

"This it?" Pan said.

"Hai." Bra crossed her arms. 

Pan raised her fist and banged on the door, 

"Veggie! You better get up!" She yelled, (S.T.)

"Go away, brat!" Vegeta yelled, (S.T.)

"Iie! I had to get up forty-five minuets ago! Now get!" Pan yelled (S.T.)

She heard Bulma roll over and groan,

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's six fifty!" Pan said through the door.

"Nani!?" Bulma could be heard jumping out of bed. "Vegeta! Why didn't you wake me?"

"I'm not your servant, woman!" Vegeta growled. 

"Ugh! Pan! Would you mind waking Jami and Gohan for me? And the boys as well!" Bulma asked.

"Sure!" Pan mumbled. 

"Arigato!" Pan heard as she walked off. 

"Bra come on you have to show me where my tousan's room is." Pan said. 

"Okay." Bra said. "We passed it."

"Ugh! Bra! Stop being smart with me!" Pan growled, as she retraced her steps backward. "Which door?"

"Here." Bra stood in front of a door.

Pan glared at Bra then banged on the door,

"Why didn't they have a stupid servant come wake them up like us?" Pan asked.

"My kasan knew that no one else but you would wake up to them." Bra answered.

"How did she know that?" Pan asked.

"Who is it?" Pan heard her tousan.

"Tousan! Get up it's seven!" Pan yelled.

"Right, arigato." Gohan mumbled. 

Pan then began to move to the guys' room.

"She found that out two weeks ago when you stayed the night at our house. When she knocked lightly, you woke up but I didn't." Bra explained.

"That doesn't mean squat. So I woke up you didn't big deal!" Pan growled. 

"Iie, you see. She always has to wake me and Trunks by shoving us out of our beds." Bra said.

"Ugh! Fine," Pan said, the two then stopped in front of the guys' room.

"Go ahead." Bra said with a smirk.

Pan banged on the door,

"Get up you lazy baka's!" she yelled through the door.

"Ugh! Go away!" Came Trunks' reply.

"Iie! Now get up!" Pan said again, still banging on the door.

When she didn't cease to bang, Trunks yanked the door open,

"Alright! We're up!" He growled, sleepily.

"Good, meet us in the kitchen." Bra said.

"Whatever." Trunks slammed the door.

"Come on." Pan said.

"I don't get you Pan." Bra said, when the two were sitting at a table.

"What do you mean? What's there to get?" Pan asked.

"One moment you're totally edgy around your tousan and Jami. And you almost kill my tousan, then you live with us. Then move in with your tousan…I don't get it." Bra said.

"Bra…for the first time in my life. I'm at peace."

*****

****

Well? What'd ya think? Good? Bad? Let me know! Please? 


	6. Choices to be Made

Author's note: First, I fergot to say the disclaimer on the last chap…oh well ****

Author's note: First, I fergot to say the disclaimer on the last chap…oh well! I don't give a fricken care!Okay, so the thing genre said that it was just a general fic. Well would you guys mind if I made it a bit Action/Adventure? Cuz that's what this next chap is gonna be. ^_^ Sort of anyway. This chapter is when Pan's saiyajin foster family return. What will happen? Read to find out! (Oh hey! Check out my other fics while you have the chance! You only have to read one chap…please read them! And Review! PLEASE!)

****

Disclaimer: ……

Chapter 6

Choices to be made

"At peace huh? Since when can anything in this world be at peace?" Bra chuckled.

Pan smirked,

"Well…for me, this is peace. All my life I've traveled and had to fin for myself. Not anymore." Pan smiled.

"Well good. I'm glad you've found peace." Bra said. 

"Arigato." Pan moved her chair closer to Bra, and made room for Trunks and Goten. "It's about time you guys! You took longer than we did!" 

"Yea? Well we went back to sleep for a few." Trunks growled.

"Whatever, come on. Let's just hurry and get out of here. I don't like all these people staring at my tail." Pan mumbled. 

"Oops…I wasn't thinking about that when I got these out fits." Bra said sheepishly. 

Pan snorted,

"You weren't thinking? What a surprise." Pan mumbled, (S.T.) to herself.

Vegeta happened to walk by at that moment,

"Baka!" He growled at her, (S.T.)

"Oh…finally up Veggie?" Pan asked, (S.T.) "I'm not a baka, you should have to know that if you're going to stand to see me bond with Trunks."

"It would be better to see you bond with him, rather than a pitiful human." Vegeta said, (S.T.) crossing his arms. 

"True." Pan smirked.

"What's true?" Bra asked.

"Nothing." Pan answered, "I'm finished."

"Me too. Come on, we'll wait for the guys in the Courtyard." Bra said.

"Okay…we'll be out there soon." Trunks said.

"Right." Bra rolled her eyes. "Sayonara Tousan."

Bra kissed her tousan's cheek then pranced off with Pan. Pan laughed,

"You are totally sucking up to him." She said.

"Nani!? I am not!" Bra argued. 

"Hai…you are." Pan said.

"Ugh! You are impossible!" Bra threw her arms in the air. (Note* Remember that line? Mirai Trunks said that to Vegeta, while trailing his father. Remember now? Can't remember if there was a 'totally' in there.)

Pan smirked,

"Hai…I am." She then sat down on one of the benches. 

Bra sat next to her and lay her forehead in her palms. 

"I have a question for you." She said. 

"Honto." Pan said in return. 

"What was it like being raised by someone you knew wasn't your tousan, or kasan?" Bra shifted her stare to Pan's face. 

Pan was surprised by this question,

"Well…It was, different I guess." Pan stuttered, "I'm not sure, I wasn't raised by my tousan or kasan, so I wouldn't know how different it was."

"I mean…were they kind? Did they show you they cared?" Bra asked.

"Iie…saiyajins don't know kindness." Pan said bitterly. "They can't show people that they care."

"Hai they can!" Bra snapped, "I've seen it! My tousan shows me that he cares. Goku shows everyone kindness." 

"Kakkarrot is an imbecile!" Pan snickered, "He doesn't remember being a saiyajin; and your tousan…well he's gone crazy, this world has done something to him; and it seems to be doing something to me." 

"Even you have shown kindness…and you've shown just how much you care for Vi-chan." Bra said.

Pan's head snapped up,

"How can you get care out of me almost killing her?" She barked.

"You didn't almost kill her…**_I_** did." Bra said.

"Iie! I could have stopped it." Pan returned. 

"You didn't do it! You knew that we could handle it! After what Jami said…you ran off, that alone shows how much you care." Bra snarled. 

Pan jerked her head back, she was grateful only her tousan and Jami had heard that tape. But Bra was right…saiyajins could show kindness, and they could show that they cared. 

"Hai…I suppose you are right. Saiyajins are capable of showing kindness, and just how much they care." Pan said, "But the saiyajins that raised me were different. They didn't know the sort of kindness you know. So the couldn't show it to me. I knew that sort of kindness, because once I myself was shown it."

"By who?" Bra pressed.

"Most say that a saiyajin's memory can go back to the day it was born." Pan explained, "Well it's true, I remember the love that my kasan showed me, before she sent me to the orphanage. Only through her love, can I myself show love." 

"Would you ever go back to them if they returned?" Bra asked. 

"I…I don't know."

"Has she found them?" someone asked.

"Hai…she has been living with them for more than two months." Another answered. 

"Can we return to her now? She is close to bonding with a pitiful human." A different person asked.

"It's not a human you baka! Feel the power! It has to be a saiyajin." Someone barked.

"She still deserves more than a lowly third class." The other crossed his arms, "can we just get to her?"

"Hai…she has had her fun."

Pan smiled and leaned into Trunks' kiss. Trunks smiled back before breaking their kiss,

"Um…konichiwa." Trunks purred. 

"Konichiwa." Pan smirked. "Where's Veggie?" 

"With kasan." Trunks rolled his eyes.

Pan nodded. 

"I…" Pan stopped as she felt a familiar ki.

"Iie! They can't come back now!" She said aloud, (S.T.)

"Who?" Vegeta asked, (S.T.)

"Ugh! Toria and the others." Pan answered, (S.T.)

"They're back?" He asked, (S.T.) Vegeta searched for their ki.

"Hai. They just landed." Pan sighed, (S.T.)

__

What's wrong? Trunks asked. 

"Nothing." Pan smiled at him.

"You guys are bonded now." Vegeta smirked, (S.T.)

Trunks stared at Pan surprised,

"What do you mean Veggie?" Pan seethed, (S.T.)

"He didn't say anything. You two already share thoughts." Vegeta answered, (S.T.)

"Oh…" Pan smirked, _So I suppose you can hear me then huh?_

"Of course I can." Trunks said.

"Can what?" Bra asked. 

__

Never mind Trunks. I'm not talking! I'm only thinking we've bonded.

So you mean that my tousan can read my kasan's thoughts? Trunks asked.

__

Hai, Unless she is trying to hide them. Pan answered.

__

Wow. Trunks smiled, _So tell me now what's wrong?_

My foster family is here. Pan looked down.

__

Nani!? What are you going to do? Trunks asked. 

__

I don't know…

"Okay…you two are freaking me out. What is wrong with you two?" Bra demanded. _It's like they can read each other's thoughts!_

__

I'd like to be able to read yours…Goten thought. 

"Nani!?" Bra turned to him. "You heard that?"

__

But how? 

__

We've bonded, Goten gave her the goofy Son smile, _that a problem?_

__

Iie. Bra smiled.

"Okay! You four love birds! Can it!" Bulma ordered, "Now…Pan what is wrong?" 

"My foster family have shown up." Pan answered.

Gohan and Jami had just joined them, and the two gasped,

"Well…let's not worry about it now. We'll worry about it after lunch." Bulma said.

"What are you going to do?" Bra whispered to Pan.

__

Does everyone have to ask me that? Pan wondered.

__

Hai.

Pan yelped. 

__

Ugh! This is going to take getting used to.

Trunks smirked. 

__

You know what? I would like to learn the saiyajin tongue.

Pan stared at him,

__

Really (?) Well, have your tousan teach you. But what would be the point?

Then I would know what the two of you were saying. Trunks answered. 

__

You could just ask me… Pan scowled. 

__

That would take to much time.

Pan scowled again and turned to Bra, 

"All of you will at some point ask me that question, so…" Pan waited for everyone to look at her, "What I will do…is go find my foster family, and talk with them."

Gohan stepped forward, fear on his face,

"You aren't leaving are you?" He asked.

"Iie…I'm not. I want to ask them where they have been; and why they are just now returning." Pan answered. 

Relief spread on Gohan's face and he smiled, 

"May I make one request?" He asked. 

"You are my Tousan…sure." Pan answered. 

__

Guess what it is. 

Trunks looked at her, 

__

That you not go…

He chuckled. 

"Take Trunks with you…and these two." Gohan said. 

He pointed to Bra and Goten, 

__

Will Vegeta let them go? What if my foster family wants to fight?

She'll be fine…

"That is fine…" Pan said, she looked at Vegeta "You don't mind if we take her do you?" She asked (S.T.)

"Iie…you just take care of her." Vegeta answered, (S.T.)

Pan smirked, 

"As long as us three are around her…she will be fine." She said, (S.T.)

__

What'd you say? 

Pan jumped, 

__

Sugoi! You'd think I was used to you by now. Pan crossed her arms, _I was just making sure he didn't mind for Bra to go. _

Oh.

Pan went over to Jami and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder,

"I promise to come back…and if you don't mind I want to go by Capsule Corp. and take Mum with me." Pan said quietly.

Jami's face paled, 

"Why?" She asked. 

"Mum is very strong…if we do get into a fight, she would be of much help." Pan explained, "I taught her well, and I would die before seeing her get hurt."

Jami smiled,

"I know you would, and I believe you taught her well; and I trust you." Jami said, "You…take care of my baby." 

Pan smiled, 

"I promise." Pan said. 

Gohan smiled at Pan and put an arm around Jami's shoulder,

"Bring our daughter back in one piece…and yourself too." He said. 

"I will." Pan smirked. "You guys ready?" 

Bulma frowned and crossed her arms,

"You guys aren't even going to get to hear my speech!" She whined. 

Pan chuckled,

__

We've heard it a thousand times!

__

Heh…I've heard it more.

ChiChi scowled, 

"Bulma! Leave the children be!" She growled, "For Dende's sake tell your children good luck!"

Goku scratched the top of his head in a confused manner, 

"Um…Pan's our _grand_child right?" He asked. 

Everyone in the group face faulted, Bulma chuckled, 

"Well…you guys hurry back, maybe you'll catch the end of my speech." She said, "And for Dende's sake be careful!" 

"Kasan!" Bra whined.

__

Hopefully we wont catch the end.

Trunks! It's your kasan's speech!

Hai…and you can't deny that you wouldn't mind to miss it.

Well…ugh! Come on.

Pan jumped in the air and was soon followed by the other three. 

"Ja!" Bra yelled.

They all received simple Ja's from the others and were soon out of sight. 

"Pan…what if they do decide to fight?" Bra asked suddenly. 

"What do you mean?" Pan asked, _dang…I'll have to fight in a dress!_

__

Hai, but you look good in a dress.

Ahh! I don't know if I'll ever get used to this, Pan sighed.

"Well…will you be able to fight them?" Bra explained.

"Of course, if they think that I should leave with them, then start a fight. Then they should know that I'll just fight back." Pan answered. 

Bra nodded and looked across at Pan's clothes, then at her own. Their black skirts blew rapidly in the wind as they flew steadily on. Bra's hair was flowing behind her, and was soon irritating Pan and her. Bra ripped a long piece of cloth from her shirt and messily tied her hair in a ponytail. Pan did the same and the two smirked at each other.

The five soon came along the ship and landed in front of it. Pan felt her heart beat quicken as a new feeling of anger arose within her. These people dared to leave her stranded for two years then all the sudden show up? She tore the end of her skirt off and kicked her shoes aside. She crossed her arms, waiting impatiently for the saiyajins to emerge. 

And they emerged at that moment. The ship's latch lowering in agonizingly slow motion. All five became restless and when they were faced with the four saiyajins. Pan felt her mouth begin to lower, and she gritted her teeth, 

"Why are you here?" Pan demanded, (S.T.) 

Toria looked taken aback, 

"We said we'd come back for you." She growled, (S.T.)

"Yea…after you abandon me." Pan spat, (S.T.)

*****

****

What'd ya think? Should I make them fight? Or should it all be okay and I end it? Let me know! And SORRY for taking so long with this.


	7. Teaser

They landed in front of the ship, and waited for it to open

They landed in front of the ship, and waited for it to open. Pan crossed her arms, and glared at the ships 'bridge' that she had so often came off of. 

"What's going on Pan? Why aren't they opening?" Bra asked. 

"I'm not sure, be ready for a sneak attack." Pan answered, "Ubuu, go around to the back exit."

Ubuu nodded,

__

You sure about this?

__

Hai, they either have a good reason for leaving me here; or they don't.

Trunks glanced at her and smirked,

"I'm going around back with Ubuu." Goten said. 

"Bra, go with him." Pan ordered. 

"Nani? I'm not leaving you!" Bra argued. 

"I'm here Bra, now go!" Trunks backed Pan up.

"Goten come here." Pan pulled him aside, "I want you guys to stay in the back even if you finish off those through the back exit. I will signal you when we need help, by yelling 'attack' got it?"

Goten nodded,

"Don't tell the others what it is, especially in the back." Pan warned him. "Only tell them I'll give a signal."

Goten nodded again, then grabbed Bra's arm and flew to the back. 

__

Will we be able to hold them off?

Hai, we can communicate with each other, in ways that they can't.

Aren't some of them mates?  


Hai, but telepathy comes only with royal blood.

So…Gohan and Jami don't have that?

Iie. Here we go…

As the ship lowered it's 'bridge' and Pan gasped…Not only saiyajins were on the ship.

Goten landed next to Ubuu and nodded, the back exit then opened and the three were met with a great surprise, there was not only saiyajins that stepped out.

__

Nameks!

Where did they come from?

I'm not sure. Trunks, this isn't good.


	8. Testing Your Strength

Chapter 6  ****

Author's note: I'm really sorry I took so long with this. I need to know weather or not I should continue it or end it. Please review and tell me what should be done. 

****

Disclaimer: Sigh Go away.

****

Chapter 7 

Testing Your Strength

"Pan! What a pleasant surprise." The closest saiyajin said (S.T.)

"Heh, I'm sure." Pan growled (S.T.)

"Don't be so sour. Let's forget it all and go back to old times." She said again (S.T.)

"Iie." Pan spat (S.T.)

The saiyajin smirked, 

"Angry that we left you?" She asked (S.T.)

"You said you'd be back…that was two years ago." Pan said through gritted teeth (S.T.)

The saiyajin laughed,

"We got tied up in a mission to overthrow the Namekians…it was quite difficult." 

Pan's anger grew and her ki began to rise,

"You, Toria, are wrong. This here is the Prince of all saiyajins, Trunks. His tousan is Prince Vegeta." Pan forced out of her mouth (S.T.)

Toria looked greatly shocked, 

"That has not a thing to do with us." Toria said (S.T.)

"Wrong again, I am Prince Trunks' chosen mate." Pan smirked (S.T.)

All there gasped, 

"You? You are but a third class!" Toria roared (S.T.) 

"That doesn't matter to him." Pan said, (S.T.)

"How could it not!" Toria asked hotly, (S.T.)

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Pan smirked, (S.T.) "Now leave."

"Iie, we aren't leaving until you come with us, or are killed." Toria said (S.T.)

"Killed? Why would you want to kill me?" Pan asked (S.T.)

"You cause to many problems." Toria shrugged, (S.T.)

"Ha! Do as you please, but I will never go with you." Pan said angrily, (S.T.)

"We warned you." Toria said, (S.T.)

"That doesn't make a difference, we can beat you easily." Pan said in return, (S.T.)

"That was before we were Super Saiyajins!" Toria exclaimed, (S.T.)

Toria scowled when Pan didn't even flinch, 

__

Tell me what's happening.

__

She wants to fight, says tat if I don't go with her than they'll kill me.

__

Well how strong are they?

I don't know, each of the saiyajins are Super Saiyajins. The Nameks I'm unsure of.

Well we'll just have to see.

"One super saiyajin, two super saiyajin's in level two, and one saiyajin in level three has you beat." Pan delaired. "And if the time calls for it I could get a saiyajin that has gone to level four."

Toria's eyes widened and another saiyajin stepped forward. He looked about twenty-four,

"Pan, please." He whispered to her, (S.T.)

"I can't, Jeronic…stay here with me." Pan said, (S.T.)

"Toria would kill me!" Jeronic said, (S.T.)

"I won't let her. Just stand behind me." Pan said, (S.T.)

Jeronic glanced at Toria, who was still shocked, he then stepped to Pan's side; refusing to go behind, aside Pan's protests. Toria snapped out of it quickly and glared at Jeronic,

"What is the meaning of this!" She demanded, (S.T.)

"You are no longer worthy of the title 'leader'" Jeronic said, (S.T.) "You have long since lost it. Your tactics are brutal and cruel, unlike even us saiyajins."

"Who else would lead you pathetic and weak saiyajins?" Toria growled (S.T.)

"Anyone but you." Jeronic spat (S.T.)

Toria powered up to Super Saiyajin, all of the other saiyajins powered up as well. Pan smiled at Jeronic, his short spiky black hair was now golden as the super saiyajin details showed on him greatly. His black eyes turned green. Pan then squatted in her stance and glared at Toria,

__

We have to get a message to the others. They don't know that the saiyajins can go super saiyajin. 

How do we do that? 

I go and tell them.

Nani! And risk an ambush?

They didn't get by Goten and the others that quickly.

Goten twisted to his left to dodge the fist flying at him. He thin brought his elbow down on whatever was behind him. When he turned, he saw that the Namek had fallen to the ground. Goten shot his head up in Bra's direction, and noticed that she was doing fine. She had the saiyajin in a head-lock and was yelling advise to Ubuu. Goten smirked, then turned to meet another attack. He brought his left leg up to block the Namek's kick, and punched with his right arm. The Namek tried to block but was to slow, Goten made contact and the Namek staggered backwards, 

"You should give up." Goten said.

Bra smirked as her opponent went un-conscience and she heard Goten. She threw the saiyajin at Ubuu's opponent, and the two bodies collided, falling hard to the ground. Bra whipped her hands and smiled at Goten. 

"Let's go help the others, these saiyajins are tough." Bra suggested. 

The two agreed and they flew to the front. 

__

No matter now. Just watch your back.

Pan only glimpsed Bra and the other two as she lunged at Toria. As if on cue, the rest of them lunged as well. Trunks was in hand-to-hand combat with Noruka, while Jeronic was fighting a Namek. Bra had knocked out Kernick, and was now fighting a Namek, as well as the other two. The fight grew intense as ki blasts began to emerge. Soon the fighters were forced in the air.

Pan somersaulted forward dodging a ki blast only barely. She shot her own ki blast at Toria's stomach, but it was blocked. She scowled and flew up in the air, preparing her Ka-me-ha-me-ha. She pulled her hands to her side and began to gather ki,

"Ka…me…ha…me…ha!!!" 

The blast left her hands to meet another blast from Toria. The two ki blasts battled for two minuets, then they both blew up causing all to go flying in opposite directions. Pan, Trunks, Goten, Bra, Ubuu, and Jeronic were thrown one way while the others were thrown the other way.

"How are you all doing?" Pan asked calmly. 

"Okay, this Namek is strong though." Bra said. 

"Same here." Ubuu admitted. 

Jeronic and Goten nodded their agreement as the breathed hard. 

How are you?

Fine…this saiyajin is quick but I'm holding out, you?

Fine.

The six were cut from their conversation as they were forced into battle again. Pan slid down in the air and let Toria fly past her, she then turned and kicked Toria in the back right side. She wasted no time and shot a blast right at Toria's back; but Toria was not a baka, she twisted to her left and tried to kick Pan, Pan blocked with her left leg and countered with her right leg. Toria blocked with her left leg and punched at Pan's face. Pan took the blow without flinching and powered up to Super Saiyajin two. She chuckled as Toria was tossed aside by her power. As her hair grew spiky and her muscles stronger she noticed Trunks and Goten also powering up to Super Saiyajin two. Pan felt Bra's power rise exceedingly, and smirked her approval. She then launched an attack on Toria. 

Trunks ducked quickly, to avoid Noruka's right crescent kick, and kicked his opponents unprotected stomach. Noruka fell down in the air a few feet before he caught himself. He then shot up at Trunks in anger, shooting a small ki blast to distract Trunks from the bigger one on the way. Trunks smirked and batted the small one away and fell down ten feet. He watched as Noruka entered a small cloud of smoke then flew in after him. He back-flipped backwards as a disc flew only inches above his stomach. He twisted quickly and shot a few ki blasts at Noruka, then rushed him. Trunks punched Noruka in his right side and followed with a kick to his left knee. Noruka fell down and clenched his teeth in pain. Trunks didn't wait for his pity to settle in, he took this time to punch Noruka in his exposed face. 

Goten flew up in the air, dodging a blast from his Namek. He formed a powerful Ka-me-ha-me-ha-me and shot it at the Namek. He followed his blast quickly and as it was about to be batted away, he pulled the Namek's feet and he fell right into the blast. Goten smirked as he watched the Namek fall a few feet down, then he flew after him and kicked him back in the air. Goten punched the Namek in the chest causing him to fly several feet in front of him, but Goten caught up with him easily and elbowed him to the ground. He saw the Namek hit the ground with a dull 'thud' and felt as the air around shuddered. He decided not to take any chances and shot three very powerful blasts at the Namek. Goten was warn out and breathing heavily, he whipped blood from his lip then glanced in Bra's direction. 

Bra jumped and did the splits to dodge the Namek's blast; she was caught by another blast following that one in her right shoulder, she felt the warm blood seep through her nice shirt and clenched her teeth, she spun around, kicking her opponent in the face with her feet. She then floated in front of him and punched him in his stomach. When he doubled over in pain she elbowed him down about fifteen feet. She flew under him and kicked him back up in the air, then spun kicked him into a near-by tree. As the Namek slid down the trunk she felt the pain in her right shoulder, were the blast injured her badly. She felt dizziness settle into her head and she placed a bloody hand on her forehead. She gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of her, _Goten, help!_ Was all she could manage as she fell un-conscience.

Jeronic flipped forward and came down on the Nameks head, and kicked him to the side. He punched the Namek in the right arm and kicked his feet out from under him. The Namek fell to one side helplessly not able to protect himself any longer. Jeronic was about to blast him away when he stopped, he wasn't going to be like Toria. He grabbed the Namek by the collar and threw him to the ground. He breathed in gasps as he fought to stay conscience and whipped blood from his forehead. He glanced around and noticed that Pan and Trunks were still fighting, though Goten was flying towards a falling Bra. He let himself fall to the ground and lay there a moment as his face felt the dew-covered grass wet his exposed skin. He smirked as he remembered his childhood, then fell un-conscience.

Ubuu kicked the Namek in his chest from his fallen stance, then jumped up in the air. He punched the Namek in the side and shot a ki blast at his stomach. The Namek flew back un-conscience and began to fall toward the ground. Ubuu rushed to him and set him on the ground safely, he looked up and saw Goten flying quickly to a falling Bra. Ubuu thought about intervening but dismissed the idea. He stood under Bra and prepared to catch her, should Goten not get there in time; but Goten was not about to let his bride hit the ground. He was about ten feet away from her when he disappeared and reappeared under her. With Bra safely in Goten's arms Ubuu heaved a great sigh of relief. Then the two guys shifted their gaze toward the two remaining battles.

Trunks clenched his teeth as he felt three of his ribs crack. He grabbed his side and received a kick to his right shoulder, which shifted it out of place making it useless. Trunks took his left hand and punched Noruka in the stomach then kicked him in the ankle. He grabbed his right arm and pulled his body down on his knee, forcing the wind out of him. Trunks ten grabbed Noruka's hair and yanked him up, he threw Noruka in the air and shot a blast at him. Noruka forced the blast a different way, with a bit of difficulty then flew at Trunks in top speed. He suddenly stopped and shot a ki blast at Trunks. Trunks twisted to his left, but felt the blast go by him, burning his back through his thin dress shirt. He gasped for air and forced himself to stay conscience, he spun towards Noruka and formed his last attack, as he prepared to do the Big Bang attack with one hand he glanced at Pan. He had to do this for her, he clenched his teeth and yelled,

"Big Bang Attack!" 

The powerful blast left his left hand and hit Noruka full on. Trunks breathed heavily as his breath became short, then he watched Noruka's body fall to the ground, only a small amount of ki coming from it. He looked around and saw Jeronic's body on the ground. He flew down and picked him up, then came next to Goten and Ubuu, to watch the last fight. 

Pan didn't understand why Toria was so hard to beat. She was in Super Saiyajin two while Toria was only in Super Saiyajin. Pan clenched her teeth and punched Toria in the mouth, Toria began to bleed and she brushed the blood away. Toria kicked Pan in the knee and Pan heard her knee cap crack. She paid no attention and took a ki blast in the face. Pan staggered back but wouldn't let herself say anything from her pain. She closed her right eye and shot her own ki blast at Toria. Toria received it in her left shoulder and countered with another kick to Pan's left knee. Pan clenched her teeth harder and punched Toria in the left side. Pan was attacked by Toria's right arm coming down hard on her left arm, breaking it for sure. Pan clenched her fists together and kicked Toria's exposed right knee. She then shoved a fist into her stomach. Toria doubled over and Pan kneed her in the stomach, she then elbowed Toria to the ground. Before Toria hit the ground though she flew under her and side kicked her into the side of a mountain. Toria went through the mountain and a dust cloud formed around it. Pan didn't smirk or applaud herself, she limped toward the mountain one of her eyes closed. She stopped in front of the opening and formed a blast in her right hand, she glared at the still form deep within the crack then let the ki blast go away,

"You aren't worth it, Toria." She whispered. 

Pan flew inside the crack and picked Toria's limp body up. Toria was un-conscience and beaten badly. Pan shook her head in shame as she carried Toria's body to the empty ship. She put Toria in one of the seats and told the others to put the rest in the ship. Pan then set the ship to take off to a planet she had been to only once. She left the ship quickly and watched as it launched,

"Goodbye my family." She whispered, (S.T.)

*****

****

Sorry it's so short. I wanted to get it out. I'll make the next chapter longer I promise, and fluffy S.T. was explained in the very first chapter, it means Saiyajin Tongue. I know the last one was really short but it was supposed to be. It was a teaser. Well please let me know what you think about this, and give me some ideas for the next chapter! 


	9. Epilogue

Author's note: This is the last of this story ****

Author's note: This is the last of this story. I'm wrapping it up, I may or may not make a sequel. I haven't decided yet. Anyway I hope you like this Epilogue.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

****

Epilogue

Pan turned sharply to look for Jeronic. She frowned upon seeing him in Trunks' arms.

__

Find a better mate?

Shut up and help me.

Pan snorted and moved to his side, helping Trunks shift Jeronic on his shoulder. 

"Goten…pop my shoulder into place will ya?" Trunks said. 

"Yea…" Goten gently lay Bra on the ground then went to Trunks, "Take a breath."

Trunks took Goten's advice and took a breath. When his shoulder was back in place he gritted his teeth and moved it around. 

"Come on…let's take these guys to the hotel." Pan said. 

"Which room?" Goten asked. 

"Ours." Pan said. 

"Right." Trunks jumped in the air and began to fly off.

Pan followed, soon Goten and Ubuu were in trail, Goten carrying Bra once again. Pan frowned again as she noticed how badly Bra was hurt. She glanced around her then suddenly stopped. The others stopped and looked at her questioningly. 

"We need to get these to helped now. We don't have time to go to the hotel." Pan said. 

"What do you propose?" Ubuu asked. 

"Dende." Pan said. 

The others nodded in agreement. Dende was less than five minuets away, while the hotel was nearly fifteen. Pan took off towards Dende's followed closely by the others. 

I shouldn't have let her fight. 

It's not your fault.

Ugh! I will not get used to that. Bra should have had help, or a weaker opponent.

Don't beat yourself over it, she's alive. 

Let's just hurry.

They landed on Dende's palace within five minuets and carried their wounded to Mr. PoPo.

"Where is Dende?" Pan questioned quickly.

"I will get him." Mr. PoPo said.

Pan gritted her teeth and leaned against a pillar. She was never a patient girl, and she was not about to start when her friends' lives are at steak. She crossed her arms and lowered her head slightly. Her eyes closed and she began to think over all the things that had happened. She had gone from a cruel 'royal' attitude to a not-so-cruel royal attitude. For now she was really of royal blood. She purposefully blocked Trunks out to get some alone time. She knew he could break her barrier if he really wanted to; but knew that he wouldn't. She sighed and her frown deepened, if anything were to happen to Bra or Jeronic, she would not be able to live with herself. Somehow she knew that things were going to be okay. 

Then she was interrupted by Dende's entrance,

"What is the problem?" Dende asked.

"Bra and Jeronic have been hurt badly." Pan started to explain at once, "We would have gone straight to the hotel but you were closest."

Vegeta sat in his chair and listened to his mate give her speech; or rather concentrated on his daughters rapidly dropping ki. He frowned and concern began to etch his face, he knew that neither Pan nor Trunks would let his Princess get to badly hurt; and as for Goten, he also knew that that brat would see to it that she got healed soon. His frown turned into a smirk, both of his brats had mates now; but his smirk turned back into a frown as he felt Pan's ki drop considerably. She was beating her opponent but just barely. 

Vegeta was roused by a great thunder of clapping. His head snapped up in annoyance and he noticed that both Goku and Gohan were not participating. The three stayed in their seats while everyone else in the Hotel stood and clapped. 

Goku was slouched back with his arms crossed, his face full of concentration and concern. He looked much like Vegeta. Gohan however was sitting in his usual position, only he was very stiff and his eyes were out of focus. The three had their minds on the same thing…

Bra came back to the living with a throbbing headache. She lay on the floor of Dende's lookout and when she came around she instinctively pulled her legs up to her chest. She wrapped one arm around her legs while the other applied pressure to her head in an effort to ease the pain.

"Couldn't I be healed with no pain?" She mumbled. 

She heard Dende and the others laugh, and smiled in spite of herself. She felt herself being lifted and forced her eyes to open. She smiled at Goten and lay her head on his shoulder. 

__

Arigato.

I was afraid you'd be in a coma.

Heh, I wouldn't leave you out here in the world alone for too long. You might blow it up.

Ha ha…

Jeronic moved over to Pan and lowered his head,

"Gomen Nasai, Highness. I did not willingly leave you." He muttered.

Pan smirked,

"Just shut up Jeronic. It's over now I don't care. I'm just happy you're here now." 

Jeronic smiled and turned to Trunks,

"Arigato for helping me, even though you didn't know me." 

Trunks nodded,

"No problem. Why don't you come stay with us at Capsule Corp.?" Trunks offered. 

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Jeronic protested.

"Don't say iie, you wont get away with it." Pan whispered in his ear.

Jeronic chuckled,

"Alright then. I'll stay." 

Trunks smirked,

"Vegeta will be glad to see you." 

Jeronic's face paled considerably and Pan and Trunks started to laugh. 

"Don't worry about it, Jeronic." Pan said, "Vegeta is not the way you remember him."

Vegeta scowled as he felt Jeronic's ki. The kid had decided to stick around. Oh well, he would be easy to order around. 

Goku sighed and returned to his normal self,

"ChiChi!" He hissed.

ChiChi sat down next to him,

"Honto?"

"I'm starved! When are we going to eat?" 

ChiChi scowled,

"Goku! Can't you for once think about something else?" 

Goku smiled his goofy 'Son' smile and shook his head,

"Nope!"

****

*****

Sorry it was so short. But now it's finished! I want to know if I should make any kind of Sequel or not so please let me know your thoughts on it. 


End file.
